


The Night We Met

by idreamofignoct



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Assault, Blood Drinking, Human Jack Morrison, M/M, Reincarnation, Sad, Sexual Content, Vampire Gabriel Reyes, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofignoct/pseuds/idreamofignoct
Summary: After meeting a mysterious, handsome vampire named Gabriel Reyes, Doctor John 'Jack' Morrison finds himself falling in love, but carries a secret that will impact their future.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the vamp AU RP my friend and I came up with. Super soft, super romantic, super sad, and named after the song by Lord Huron. Enjoy! :)

_October 1867, California_

They told him not to venture down that road. No one lived in that house anyway, and even if someone did, they were suspected as an outcast, or worse. 

Jack Morrison didn’t put much stock in town rumors. As a newcomer, he wanted to introduce himself and his services as a doctor to those in need. 

One night, as Jack rode down that same forbidden road, a storm rolled in. Heavy rain turned the path into a quagmire. Thunder spooked his horse and Jack, despite having grown up on a farm back in Indiana, found himself thrown to the ground. With the horse well beyond his ability to catch, Jack had no choice but to seek shelter in the old house. The soft orange glow illuminating the edges of drawn shades gave him hope. 

Shivering and soaked to the bone, Jack ascended the steps and knocked on the door. A moment passed. Two. Holding himself against the chill, Jack spied the silhouette of a barn beside the house. He debated bedding down there for the night when footsteps echoed on the other side of the door. The familiar sound of locks coming undone came next. When the door opened, it did so in time with a low roll of thunder.

Jack removed his hat and nodded to the figure partially concealed by shadow. “Forgive my intrusion, sir. My horse fled. May I wait out the storm on your property?”

There was a long pause. Jack could not determine the homeowner’s reaction. The shadows seemed to be a part of them. Then a low voice broke the stillness.

“What is your name?”

Momentarily taken aback by the near musical quality of his softly accented voice- Mexican, if he was to guess- Jack cleared his throat and responded.

“Doctor John Morrison.”

Another pause. Jack had the feeling he was being measured. “You may enter my home, Doctor John Morrison,” the man in the shadows said, and stepped away.

Jack hesitated briefly, unsure of where the homeowner went. He looked like he just melted into the darkness. But a rush of wind chilled his skin hurried Jack inside. 

The hall was dimly lit. Heavy drapes covered the windows. The sitting room, comprised of dark, elegant furniture and a roaring hearth, appeared inviting despite the low lighting. The homeowner was nowhere to be seen. Jack, believing he may have gone to fetch refreshments, cautiously entered the room.

The fire’s warmth drew him closer to the hearth. Jack held his hands before the flames, pale skin turning pink from the heat. He studied the walls, taking note of the absence of any decoration. In fact, the only décor was restricted to a small table by the window and an empty vase. The placement by the window suggested the homeowner had flowers on display at one time. As flowers were a secondary passion of Jack’s, he felt the need to bring this man a bunch to thank him for his hospitality. 

The sense of being watched sent tingles down Jack’s spine. Turning, he beheld the homeowner standing in the doorway of another room, freshly pressed clothes draped over his arm, a glass and decanter in his hand. But it wasn’t the kind offerings that had Jack draw in a small breath. Well dressed in a finely tailored black and red suit, the warm, golden brown hue of his skin complementing his dark, wavy hair, the man had an otherworldly beauty to him. Jack couldn’t keep from admiring the sensual mouth or wondering how his beard would feel against his skin if Jack was fortunate enough to be in a situation where kissing was involved. 

Shaking off his fascination, a reaction he’d had to conceal his whole life whenever he beheld a man as striking as this one, Jack summoned a grateful smile.

“I appreciate your help, Mr…?”

“Gabriel.” He approached Jack with slow, even steps. His eyes never left Jack’s face. “Gabriel Reyes.”

The scent clinging to Gabriel Reyes teased Jack’s nose, made him instantly think things better left unspoken. “Mr. Reyes.”

“Please. Call me Gabriel.” A soft request that nonetheless seized Jack’s mind and made him quite aware of their proximity. “You can leave your clothes by the fire to dry. Can’t have a doctor catch a chill.”

Jack laughed softly at the comment. It seemed to snare Gabriel’s attention. The fixed gaze went through Jack, but not in an unpleasant way. Not after seeing how…taken Gabriel appeared by the sound of Jack’s laughter. 

“Thank you, Gabriel,” he said, accepting the clothes. The man’s name rolled off his tongue. Jack quickly found himself wanting to say it again. He almost did, but stepped into the next room, dark and cold compared to the warmth he left behind. 

Jack emerged wearing a loose dress shirt and trousers. Gabriel had settled onto one of the chairs in front of the hearth. He sat with his back straight, gaze following Jack as he draped his clothes over the rung suspended before the fire. Jack likened Gabriel to a wild animal, cautious over an encounter he seemed unsure of how to process. Jack’s natural desire to put others at ease took over, allowing him to settle into the opposite chair and smile, as if this were an ordinary occurrence versus a first meeting.

“Again, I appreciate your hospitality, Gabriel. I wasn’t sure anyone would be home.”

Gabriel removed the glass from the decanter, had it uncorked with a graceful movement of his hand. “Normally I’m not,” he replied, pouring Jack a helping and presenting the glass. “I found myself not willing to travel tonight.”

Jack accepted the glass. Whiskey by its scent. It brought back memories of home. He drank the contents swiftly, shuddered as the liquid burned, then warmed his chest. “Anyone would be foolish to travel in this storm. Unless you’re me,” he said, smiling faintly.  
Gabriel’s answering smile, more a twitch of the lips than anything else, heated Jack’s blood better than any whiskey.

“Am I to understand you’re a man unafraid to take chances?”

“So long as it saves lives,” Jack said forthrightly. “My instructors didn’t always feel this way.”

Gabriel studied Jack with that focused gaze of his. “You have a kind heart.”

Jack lowered his eyes to the glass in his hands. Rare was it he let anyone know such deep parts of himself. Sitting here with Gabriel felt so…right. “Am I that obvious?” 

“To anyone with enough sense to see it,” Gabriel said. “A doctor should care so much for his patients. It’s a set up for failure to be anything else, John.”

Jack looked up from his glass. It seemed a dozen things passed between them in the second their eyes met. “Jack,” he said. “You’ve shown me courtesy. I owe you the same.”

Gabriel wore a look of soft astonishment. He smoothed his expression and bowed his head. “I…thank you, Jack. For giving me courtesy.”

Jack didn’t need to ask why the concept seemed strange to Gabriel. The Mexican migrants he assisted endured a lot of harsh treatment from white settlers. “This is a beautiful home,” Jack said, setting his empty glass on the table. He leaned forward, hoping to demonstrate both interest and comfort. “Have you been here long?”

“A few years,” Gabriel replied. 

“And you don’t mind it being so far from town?” 

Gabriel studied Jack’s features. “No,” he said. “I prefer the privacy. But please, do not think you are an inconvenience.”

Jack, again a little astounded by how accurately Gabriel read him, gave a small smile of relief. 

They spent some time simply talking, Jack growing more and more relaxed in Gabriel’s presence. The flickering firelight gave Gabriel’s eyes a curious red hue. When he spoke, Jack watched his mouth, not just from admiration, but curiosity at how his teeth flashed very white. But the soft cadence of his voice, his words, drew Jack’s attention from his fascination. By the time the wall clock struck 2 AM, Jack realized the storm had long since passed, and in the sudden silence between them, its absence never seemed more acute. 

Jack offered an apologetic smile and stood. “I think I’ve taken up enough of your time. I’ll change and be on my way.”

“You are welcome to rest here,” Gabriel said.

Was it Jack’s imagination, or did he sound reluctant to part? Jack assumed the late hour led him to wild conclusions. It was only natural to extend such an invitation. Gabriel lived a good few miles from town.

Jack gathered his now-dry clothes, gave another apologetic smile. “I have to decline,” he said, and pain briefly surfaced in Gabriel’s eyes. Curious. “I have some patients seeing me this afternoon. One of them is a boy recovering from a bad break. I hope to see him walk today.”

The reason softened Gabriel’s features. Jack almost wished he wasn’t so damn handsome when he looked like that. 

“Then I will not keep you. Please, take my horse. She is a fast mount. She will make sure you do not miss your appointments.”

Again moved by Gabriel’s generosity, Jack nodded. Once he’d changed, Gabriel walked him to the barn. Jack expected to find other livestock present, but the mare lived alone. She came to attention when Gabriel approached, nuzzled his hand when he pet her nose. Jack watched him whisper to the horse, who tossed her head as if she understood.

Gabriel saddled her and slipped the bridle over her head, all the while murmuring to her in Spanish. Done, he turned to Jack and offered the reins.

“You will find her an agreeable ride.”

Jack thanked Gabriel and mounted up. The mare did not rear or paw the ground. Rather she looked back at Jack with an awareness he could only credit to humans. 

Jack rubbed her neck, admired the sheen of her glossy black coat. “She’s a beauty. Her name?”

Gabriel ran his hand down the mare’s nose. “ _Santa Muerte_. You will have no better mount.”

Jack, moved by the conviction in Gabriel’s voice, bowed his head. “I’ll make sure she is well cared for before I return her.”

Gabriel locked eyes with Jack. “Sunset,” he said. “I look forward to your return.”

Silence fell between them. The reluctance Jack had observed in Gabriel’s features now affected him. There was something so magnetic about Gabriel. Something beyond his tasteful clothing and polite demeanor. Gabriel’s eyes flashed with some emotion Jack could not define yet responded to on a subconscious level.

Then Gabriel nodded to Jack and stepped aside. Jack gave the reins a light flick, sending _Santa Muerte_ into an easy trot. Jack waited until he reached the road running alongside the house before glancing over his shoulder.

Gabriel stood in the open doorway of his home, watching Jack. _We will meet again soon_ , he seemed to say.

And Jack, already enchanted by this handsome, cultured man, responded with a soft promise of, “We will.”

He wasn’t sure if he imagined things, but he swore he heard Gabriel’s relieved sigh.

***

Jack made good time back to his home. He found his poor mount, ragged and shaking, by the stable. Once he had _Santa Muerte_ comfortably settled, Jack tended to his own horse. Dawn was a few hours away by the time he finished setting the gelding at ease. Jack entered his home, where he promptly collapsed into bed. Gabriel’s face haunted Jack’s dreams. 

Jack woke feeling a curious sense of longing so intense, he couldn’t be sure it wasn’t in his head. He went about his day, seeing to his patients, the small garden behind his home. When sunset approached, Jack saddled _Santa Muerte_ and his gelding with almost feverish glee. He reasoned it was due to Gabriel being the first real companion he’d made outside his practice. In truth, though, Jack was lonely. He took the time to snip some yellow roses from his garden, then set out for the home at the end of town.

Gabriel waited for him as Jack turned the horses toward the barn. _Santa Muerte_ greeted Gabriel with the sort of affection Jack had seen in dogs or small children. It warmed his heart. But Jack’s gelding nearly bucked as Gabriel neared. Jack had to lead the horse away to calm him.

“I must apologize,” Jack said once their horses were stabled. “My horse is always nervous around new places.”

“No apology is necessary. I am a stranger yet.” Gabriel looked over at Jack. Their eyes met and held. “I hope not to be a stranger to you much longer.”

The hopeful note in Gabriel’s voice spoke to the loneliness in Jack’s heart. He smiled a sincere smile. “I hope for the same. Here,” Jack said, presenting Gabriel with the roses. “For your kindness to me. I truly appreciate it.” 

Gabriel accepted the flowers with reverent hands. He trailed his fingers along the petals. Emotion shone in his eyes. “Jack…” He seemed to have difficulty finding words. “Thank you. They will look perfect in the sitting room.”

Jack smiled again, pleased to have received such a warm response. “Shall we dine together?”

A brief pause. Then Gabriel nodded. “I would enjoy nothing more.” 

This time, when Jack entered Gabriel’s home, it was brightly lit. It created a warm, inviting atmosphere. Though a little foolish of him, Jack imagined Gabriel arranged it to please him.

Gabriel invited Jack to sit and relax, but Jack chose to assist him in the kitchen. Gabriel appeared happy with the idea.

They set to work. In a world where Jack’s ability to cook was perceived as effeminate or weak, he found it so freeing to share this with Gabriel. That Gabriel chose to prepare a meal favored by his grandmother told Jack just how much Gabriel wanted to build on their friendship.

Roughly an hour later, with Jack’s stomach growling as delectable scents filled the air, he was eager to sample the meal. But when Gabriel plated the food and placed it in front of Jack at the table, Jack realized this was a meal fit for one.

“You aren’t having any?” he asked, a little disappointed.

Something flashed within Gabriel’s eyes, there and gone before Jack could determine its meaning. “I ask your forgiveness, Jack. I’ve already eaten.”

Jack accepted the explanation with a nod. “I’m the one who should apologize. I just thought…” He shook his head, smiled, and picked up his fork. “It’s enough you’re here, and I can enjoy something from your youth. I’ll remember to make arrangements with you beforehand.”

Gabriel’s features softened in a way that made Jack’s heart turn over. “You’re truly a kind and considerate soul, Jack. Please,” he said, gesturing toward the plate. “Enjoy.”

Jack sampled the meal, a Mexican dish comprised of flavors he hadn’t tasted before. Granted, some of the spices had his skin flush pink and eyes water, and his request for a drink put a humorous gleam in Gabriel’s eyes, but Jack found the meal quite tasty.

“That was better than the braised beef I would have suggested,” Jack said after they’d retired to the sitting room. 

Gabriel poured Jack some whiskey, seemingly content to put Jack’s needs above his own. Jack also assumed whiskey wasn’t a favorite of Gabriel’s. 

A smile played upon his lips as he sealed the decanter. “I’ve no taste for American food,” he said. “Too little flavor.”

“After that meal, I can see why,” Jack agreed. The whiskey warmed him inside and out, his belly was full and being in Gabriel’s presence gave him a sense of comfort he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Is your family still in Mexico?”

Gabriel peered into the flames. “No. They passed before- I mean, after the war. I came here at its end. I’m the only one left.”

Jack’s heart broke for Gabriel. “I’m so sorry. It couldn’t have been easy for you.”

“I did what I had to.” There was a dark quality to Gabriel’s voice, something Jack took to mean it wasn’t a subject he wished to discuss. “And you? What brought you to California?”

“My father joined the Union as a quartermaster. I would have enlisted as a physician, but when certain…things about me came up, I was rejected.” Even now, the humiliation and anger he’d felt stung. “My mother fell ill not too long after the war started. I stayed home to care for her. She died right before I learned my father was killed. I sold our farm in Indiana and moved here. I have my practice, but…”

“You’re alone.”

Jack locked eyes with Gabriel. He watched him with such sympathy, it made Jack’s heart beat fast. “Yes,” he said. “You, too?”

“For a long time,” Gabriel replied after a moment. Another pause, and Gabriel reached for Jack with an elegant gesture. 

Jack studied Gabriel’s hand. It looked so warm, inviting. All his life, Jack didn’t think he’d ever find someone who seemed to truly understand him, someone he connected to so well. Jack looked into Gabriel’s eyes, measured the depth of emotion he saw. Lowered his gaze to Gabriel’s hand once more. Knew the moment he linked hands with him, their lives would be forever intertwined. 

Jack didn’t hesitate. He slid his hand over Gabriel’s. Curled their fingers together. A potent rush of warmth flooded Jack’s body.

“Not alone anymore,” he said softly.

Gabriel bowed his head. “Not alone anymore,” he repeated, and smiled.

***

Over the next several months, Jack and Gabriel enjoyed a close, comfortable friendship. Nights filled with laughter and learning more about the other. Nights where Jack continuously surprised Gabriel with bouquet after bouquet. Soon the sitting room was filled with vases. Gabriel loved every one. 

But as time passed, and Jack’s feelings for Gabriel grew, he felt both elated and nervous. The moments where they fell silent and gazed at each other became more numerous. Though they came close to _something_ during this time, Jack felt Gabriel exercised restraint. There was a part of himself he kept closely guarded. Jack respected Gabriel’s privacy too much to ask, yet they needed to talk about this. Jack’s heart and body ached for Gabriel in the worst way. 

One night, as they sat in their favorite spot, the full moon shining on the roses Jack brought, and the talk drifted to the silences that said more than words, Gabriel murmured Jack’s name. Jack, his heart beating fast when Gabriel locked eyes with him, drew in a small breath. This was it. He knew it in his soul.

“Yes?” Jack’s voice was almost a whisper.

Gabriel did not hesitate. “These last few months with you have been the best, most fulfilling of my life. I’ve never met anyone like you. The way you make me feel whenever I see you, or when I watch you leave…” Gabriel trailed off for a moment. “I’m falling for you, Jack. But I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

Jack, who had leaned forward in his chair in anticipation, had to gather his thoughts in the wake of this wonderful revelation. 

“Does this have to do with why I never see you eat?” he asked softly. “Or why we only meet at night?”

At this, Gabriel appeared almost relieved. “It does. Now, before we take this any further, I need you to listen to me. I need you to _hear_ me. Understand?” 

There was an almost commanding note in Gabriel’s voice. Jack eased back into his chair and nodded.

Gabriel looked into Jack’s eyes. “The night you came to my door, I was torn between letting you in, ignoring you, or feeding on you. Your blood, Jack, it- it’s almost irresistible. I chose to let you in, to see what would happen. You sat with me, you talked to me, as if I were a man. And I stopped wanting to taste you. I wanted your company instead.” Gabriel exhaled slowly. “I was born in 1776. I was turned in 1805. I am a vampire, Jack.”

The word hung in the air between them. Jack’s knowledge of the subject of vampires was limited. He had not given the concept much thought, for he did not succumb to superstition so readily. Jack relied on what he saw in front of him.

Yet here Gabriel was, living proof not all superstition was born out of fear and paranoia. 

At his prolonged silence, Gabriel’s expression turned anguished. “It is a lot for you to understand. If you choose to end our friendship, I will accept it. You may leave my home in safety. It is my wish you- no,” Gabriel said, shaking his head. “I leave the decision in your hands. It must be made of your own free will.”

Jack sat as if made of stone, his mind reeling. Gabriel, a creature of myth. But he was also a man, with memories and stories and a family and he had admitted to falling for Jack. His heart skipped a beat. A man as cultured and elegant as Gabriel, falling for a country farmer from Indiana, exiled to the west coast because of persecution. Even now the whispers of Jack not having a wife and family at his age circulated the town.

And Gabriel, an exile like himself, living a life Jack had no concept of, yet their spirits communed despite it. 

But then the reality struck him, the force equal to that of a powerful blow.

Gabriel was a vampire. He had wanted to taste Jack’s blood.

Jack fumbled for the decanter. Broke one of the tenants of etiquette and drank straight from the bottle. Gabriel watched him gulp the liquor down, shadows in his eyes, defeat in every line of him.

Jack lowered the decanter from his lips. His gaze drifted to Gabriel’s mouth.

“…show me?” he asked in a small voice.

Gabriel complied.

Jack stared at the pointed canines. Gleaming, sharp, meant to pierce flesh and draw blood. Did Gabriel paralyze his victims, too? Were they left in a state of frozen fear (frozen wonder) while he drained them? The visual terrified Jack as much as it tantalized. In fact, it seemed the culminative image of the times he longed for Gabriel to lay him down on the floor, hold him and kiss him, smother his cries of ecstasy while he pumped Jack’s aching cock. 

Oh, God, Jack wanted him so badly. Even now, he felt the stirrings of desire. Gabriel’s nostrils flared, his pupils dilated. Seeing the absolute hunger in his gaze forced Jack from his seat. He faced the window, hoped the air would help cool his blood. It took a moment to gather his composure.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Jack murmured. “Every day I wake up, your face is the first thing I want to see. Every time I hear someone speak Spanish, it’s your voice talking to me. I’ve never felt this way about another man. I’ve never dreamed another man could feel the same way about me. To know this man would turn out to be a vampire…” Jack trailed off.

Jack heard the rustle of Gabriel’s clothing as he stood. “Jack.” He sounded so pained. “If I could be a normal man at your side, I would. But I’m not. I never will be. If you do not want me, I—”

“I don’t want a normal man.” Jack’s voice was rough. Impassioned. “I want you, Gabriel. It doesn’t matter to me that you’re a vampire. If I walked away because of it, I know I’d spend the rest of my life regretting throwing away my one chance at real happiness.”

A breathless hush fell. Jack sensed the air change between them. Then Gabriel was there, standing behind him. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed as his pulse raced. Gabriel did not touch him yet enveloped him all the same. 

Slight movement against Jack’s back. “You’ll be with me? Of your own free will?” Gabriel’s breath was warm on Jack’s neck, sending tingles of pleasure all along his skin. 

Jack leaned back, his head resting lightly on Gabriel’s shoulder. This close, his scent flooded Jack’s senses. Intoxicated him. Made him shudder with desire.

“Yes,” Jack murmured. He turned head just so, exposing his neck. The heat of Gabriel’s mouth on his skin had Jack moan softly. 

Gabriel trailed the lightest of kisses along Jack’s throat before pressing his lips over Jack’s pulse in a slow, languid kiss. Jack breathed harder now. His body came alive with sensations he’d never experienced before. 

“Jack. _Mi sol_ ,” Gabriel whispered. “Stay with me tonight.”

Jack’s excitement doubled at the request. Whispering thanks he had no patients to tend to the next day, Jack turned in Gabriel’s arms. Gazed into eyes flashing with desire and hunger. Slowly, Jack slid his hands up Gabriel’s chest. He felt warm and solid and wonderful beneath his fingers.

“I’ve wanted to spend the night with you for months,” he confessed. “Make love to me, Gabriel.”

Gabriel drew Jack into his arms, lips moving softly along Jack’s jaw line, making him moan once more. “Tonight, and forever more,” Gabriel breathed before pressing his mouth to Jack’s.

Jack, having long desired Gabriel’s kiss, was not prepared for the emotional intensity behind it. Though he was not inexperienced at kissing thanks in part to a few encounters back home, his responses were uncoordinated, a bit frantic. He was helpless against the strength of his feelings, of how much he wanted this to happen.

When they separated, breathless and gazing deeply into one another’s eyes, Jack undid the tie at the collar of his shirt. His hands shook, but he shed the garment. His chest heaved as he breathed. Never had he stood bare-chested before another man. Never had he wanted someone like Gabriel.

Jack took one of Gabriel’s hands, drew it to his chest. Placed his hand above his heart. “Touch me.”

Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes kindled. Then he smoothed a hand along Jack’s chest, fingertips lightly caressing. Almost teasing. Soon he ran both hands up and down Jack’s chest, squeezing and smoothing the flesh of Jack’s developed pecs. Jack moaned as the feel of Gabriel’s palms stimulated his nipples.

“ _Dios mio_ , Jack,” Gabriel said in husky tones. “You’re so beautiful.” 

“Don’t stop,” Jack said, almost begged. Gabriel’s hands felt so _good_.

Gabriel gave a stifled moan. “Never,” he promised, and pulled Jack into his arms. 

What followed next was a series of slow, loving kisses. Jack’s initial unease vanished, and, as he felt Gabriel’s body press to his, his kisses and touches became bolder. Jack wanted to see Gabriel laid bare before him, feel the hard muscles of his body, the heat of his skin. Jack pulled Gabriel’s shirt from the waistband of his trousers and slid his hands underneath. Gabriel groaned against Jack’s mouth. The sound intensified Jack’s desire. They kissed and nuzzled and touched as clothing fell to the floor. Gabriel then gathered Jack close and knelt, gently laying him on the rug in front of the hearth.

Jack gazed into Gabriel’s face, saw the love and desire in the depths of his eyes. He stroked Gabriel’s cheek, his neck and shoulder, down his muscled chest. Good God, Gabriel was magnificent. Jack smiled at him as Gabriel leaned over, once more capturing his lips. The kiss was more passionate, demanding now, Jack’s mouth opening to let Gabriel slide his tongue past his teeth. Gabriel’s hands, meanwhile, roamed all along Jack’s skin. 

Gabriel relinquished Jack’s lips after several heated kisses, then mouthed down the length of his body. Jack closed his eyes, his lips parting on a soft gasp as Gabriel’s mouth and tongue now worked his nipples. Everywhere Gabriel touched or kissed, he left a trail of fire in his wake. Jack trembled from want. His stiffened cock throbbed between his legs.

Gabriel went lower still, running his tongue down Jack’s belly before reaching his groin. He nuzzled the head of Jack’s aching cock, murmuring indistinctly, before taking it into his mouth. It was such a powerful sensation, Jack’s body arched.

Jack’s fingers dug into the smooth fur of the rug, his head thrown back while Gabriel worked Jack’s cock with his mouth, tongue, and hand. Jack lost count of how many times he sighed or moaned Gabriel’s name. Each flick of Gabriel’s tongue brought on new feelings, Jack felt certain he’d reach his breaking point. This was before Gabriel pushed Jack’s legs up and out, prompting him to elevate his hips. Jack had only moments to lament the absence of Gabriel’s mouth on him when he felt a hot tongue prod his hole. Jack’s cry was part surprise, part ecstasy, before he sank back onto the rug.

“Gabe…” he moaned. “Oh, God, Gabe- feels so good- ah!” Gabe’s tongue was joined by a finger sliding into him, creating a whole new sensation. Jack whimpered now, hand groping for the top of Gabe’s head. His cock twitched where it lay across his belly, head slick and glistening in the firelight.

Gabe kissed the inside of Jack’s thigh before he worked another finger in. Jack gave a shuddering gasp, murmured Gabe’s name again in a voice heavy with need. 

“ _Mi sol_ ,” Gabriel moaned, and mouthed along Jack’s balls. 

The intensity built inside Jack with every thrust of Gabe’s fingers. The pleasure was thick now, forcing louder, longer moans from Jack. He drove his hips downward, wanting more.

Jack licked his lips as he gazed at Gabe between his legs, gorgeous and sensual by firelight. Gabe lifted his eyes to meet Jack’s. Desire had blown Gabe’s pupils wide, made his hunger for Jack more acute. His fingers thrust deeper, slower, applying pressure to his sweet spot. Jack arched his back and gave a ragged cry.

“Gabe, please…” Jack moaned. He writhed in place, toes curling, hips rocking in time to Gabe’s movements. “I want you so much.”

Gabe withdrew his fingers. Jack watched, a little breathless and lightheaded, as Gabe rose to his knees, his thick, swollen cock catching Jack’s eye. Overcome by the urge to put his mouth on it, he gripped Gabe’s hips, urged him closer. Gabe conceded, moaning low in his throat as Jack lapped at the glistening head. He sucked and licked at it, the scent of Gabe’s arousal filling his senses. Gabe drew in several breaths as Jack worked him. It was exhilarating. 

A gentle hand on Jack’s head halted his movements. When he looked up to see Gabe’s flushed face, saw how he trembled, Jack’s delight in having given him such pleasure made him smile. Soon Jack was panting, for Gabe positioned himself between Jack’s legs again. Gabe leaned over Jack, a hand on his cock as he lined himself up with Jack’s hole. The first press triggered Jack’s instinctive need to clench. He fought through it. Gabe hesitated for a moment, sought Jack’s eyes for permission to continue. He nodded swiftly. His body burned for Gabe.

Once again, Gabe moved forward, and the head of his cock gradually pushed into Jack, causing him to cry out. Gabe’s cock stretched him so much, Jack couldn’t catch his breath.

“You’re doing so well, Jack,” Gabe cooed, though it was clear he was just as affected by this as Jack. He pressed on, his cock sliding further inside. Jack shuddered. Grabbed hold of Gabe’s shoulder, fingers digging into hard muscle. As Gabe sank deeper, the discomfort fled, leaving Jack in a state of euphoric stimulation. 

Gabe moaned as he seated himself within Jack. His lips found Jack’s in the lightest of kisses. “ _Mi amor_. I’ve wanted this for so long…you feel so good…”

“Gabe,” Jack managed, clinging to his lover. 

They exchanged several kisses before Gabe started moving at a slow, steady pace. Jack held fast to him, eyes fluttering closed and head dropping back onto the rug. Gabe nuzzled his throat, breath hot on Jack’s skin as he panted. Jack, utterly lost to the wondrous sensation of Gabe’s thrusts, sighed and moaned, breath catching each time Gabe’s cock touched the deepest part of him. It sent shockwaves of pleasure up and down his spine. Every time Jack moaned, Gabe answered with one of his own. His hips moved a little faster now, his thrusts focused. Jack writhed beneath him, his cries louder, more ragged.

“Jack, Jack,” Gabe groaned, driving himself deeper.

“Oh, God- Gabe…” Jack was beside himself with pleasure. Felt it building faster, faster, almost matching the pace Gabe’s hips set. For a time, Jack felt suspended in this onslaught of sensation, perilously close to the edge while being stimulated more. Jack clawed at Gabe’s back, legs wrapping tight around his waist. But when Gabe slipped a hand between their bodies to take hold of Jack’s aching, overstimulated cock, he was abruptly thrown over the cresting wave of desire.

Body seizing, Jack gave a stuttering cry of ecstasy. Hot strands from his release hit his belly as his body shook from the orgasm. Gabe pumped his hips faster. He groaned low in his throat, Jack’s name a husky whimper that elevated Jack’s pleasure. Soon Gabe’s body stilled, his cock buried deep inside Jack as his own orgasm shuddered through him. Then, with a soft moan, Gabe lay atop Jack, his head pillowed on his chest. Jack wrapped shaking arms around Gabe. 

For a time, the only thing he heard was the thundering echo of his own heartbeat in his ears. When the intensity ebbed, leaving Jack tingling all over, he gathered Gabe to him. 

Overcome by emotion, Jack pressed several kisses to Gabe’s hair. “I love you, Gabriel,” Jack said, his voice raw from his cries of ecstasy. “I’m yours, for always.”

Gabriel made a soft sound. Jack felt warm lips press a kiss directly over his heart. “ _No puedo vivir sin ti_ , Jack. I love you, too. You are my everything.”

Jack smiled. Everything. He liked the sound of that.

They spent the rest of the night making love, Gabe bringing Jack to the pinnacle of pleasure over and over until his body ached and his voice was hoarse. Utterly spent, Jack lay in Gabe’s arms, sharing lazy, indulgent kisses and soft murmurings of love and knew he was blessed indeed.

Dawn approached. Gabe assisted Jack in dressing, pausing to kiss him every so often. Jack drew back to smile at Gabe, his heart turning over at how happy he looked. Contented. 

Jack trailed his fingers down Gabe’s cheek. “Do you believe in destiny?” he asked softly. 

Gabe took Jack’s hand in his, pressed a few kisses to his knuckles. “Are you saying you were destined to come to my home that night?” 

Jack gazed at the way Gabe tenderly held his hand. It warmed him inside and out. “Back when I was deciding where to move, something told me to come west. I thought it was because I could do the most good out here. Now I think it’s because of you. It felt like a calling.”

Gabe caressed Jack’s cheek. “I’m normally not a man who believes things are preordained. The concept doesn’t mean much when you’re as old as I am. But after tonight?” He smiled affectionately at Jack. “I think you may be right. You could have left when I told you the truth. You didn’t.”

Jack’s chest warmed at Gabe’s words. He closed the distance between them, kissed Gabe as he looped his arms around his lover’s neck. 

Gabe held him tight. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” he said, nuzzling Jack’s throat. The contact brought back intense memories of their lovemaking. The thought of Gabe tasting him made Jack weak-kneed.

“I’ll be back tonight, just after sunset. I’ll be counting down every minute until then,” Jack whispered, trailing kisses along Gabe’s cheek. The clock striking 5 AM forced them apart. Jack held Gabe’s face between his hands. “I love you.”

Gabe’s expression softened. “I love you, Jack. Hurry back to me.”

Jack kissed Gabe again, overcome by emotion, before slipping from Gabe’s arms. Gabe walked him to the door, his hand resting lightly on the small of his back. But as Jack stepped outside, Gabe retreated into the shadows. The door softly closed.

Jack, with the sky brightening behind him, gazed at the closed door and couldn’t help but feel regret over Gabe not being able to see the sun. Well, Jack would just have to bring the sun with him.

The ride home reminded Jack of the intensity of their lovemaking, left his ability to walk a bit compromised. It was the best feeling in the world. For it meant he’d found something- someone- whom he could share his deepest self with. But he wasn’t so lost in this newfound love to remember the perception the townspeople had of him. He needed to be discreet, more than ever.

After sleeping most of the morning, Jack woke feeling refreshed. The world had taken on brighter hues, the sun seemed warmer, as he selected the best flowers from his garden. The smile he wore stayed constant when he tidied his office, when he went over his receipts. His rumbling stomach reminded him he needed to eat, so Jack ventured into town.

“Afternoon, Doctor,” the clerk greeted once Jack entered the butcher shop. “You’re looking quite happy today. Let me guess: finally found yourself a woman?”

 _No. I found the most wonderful man and I couldn’t be happier_ , was what Jack truly wanted to say. Instead, he gave a non-committal murmur the clerk took to mean his assumption was correct.

“I knew it. A good woman puts a smile on a man’s face, and frankly you’re brighter than the sun. Might I say it’s about time?”

Jack laughed with the clerk. Yes, it was about time.

***

The sun started its descent as Jack rode out, saddlebags bulging with supplies for tonight’s meal. Back when they first started talking, Gabe had demonstrated an interest in wanting to cook for Jack. Now it became a ritual for them. Granted, Jack had been surprised at a vampire retaining cooking skills. Gabe hadn’t taken offense. If anything, he appreciated the chance to use them again. Jack was only too happy to provide.

The house came into view. Jack recalled how isolated and cold it seemed that night in the pouring rain. Bathed in the waning rays of sunlight, it looked regal, elegant. Just like its owner. Jack kicked his gelding into a trot. His heart beat faster at the thought of seeing Gabe again. 

Horse stabled and saddlebags over his shoulder, Jack collected the flowers and made for the front steps. The sun had vanished now, the sky a soft purple. Jack had just reached the door when it opened to allow a billowing cloud of smoke to emerge. Jack stopped, somewhat surprised. But a voice, soft, beloved, sounded by his ear.

“ _Mi sol_. I missed you.”

Accepting Gabe’s ability to condense his body without question, Jack smiled at feeling lips trail along the side of his neck, a finger dip past the collar of his shirt. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting Gabe nuzzle and kiss to his heart’s content. Gabe coiled his arms around Jack, drew him inside. Jack, aching for Gabe all day, went without protest. The door closed behind him.

They kissed several times, wanton, needy. The saddlebags slipped from Jack’s shoulder as he clung to Gabe. The passion behind the kisses left him weak-kneed. When they drifted apart, breathless and trembling, Jack took in the sight before him. 

Gabe was splendidly dressed in fine clothes, his hair shining and the scent of mild soap clinging to his skin. But it was the warmth of Gabe’s smile that enchanted Jack more. Recalling the flowers, Jack signaled for Gabe to wait before kneeling in front of his saddlebags. Gabe’s smile turned to genuine astonishment when Jack presented the sunflowers, the first for his collection. Jack had wanted to wait until they were as bright as the day.

“Jack…”

“I thought about you here alone during the day. I wanted to bring some light to your home.”

Gabe said nothing as he accepted the flowers with the same reverence he always did. Smiling, he strode into the sitting room. Jack followed, a smile on his face as he watched Gabe rearrange the already impressive collection of flowers to make room for the sunflowers. These he placed into the vase that had looked so lonely the first night they met. Jack joined him, his arm sliding around Gabe’s waist. They spent a quiet moment admiring the flowers.

Turning to face him, Gabe ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, his expression soft. “My world was so dark before I met you.”

Jack drew Gabe closer. “I’ll always be your sunlight, Gabe.”

Gabe made a low sound of delight, then leaned in to capture Jack’s lips with his own in a hot, passionate kiss. Jack held tightly to him, his senses overwhelmed by the emotion Gabe’s kiss drew forth. He had the strangest sense of his body floating away, but Gabe’s arms around him kept Jack steady. Next he knew, Gabe gently laid Jack down on a bed. Jack stretched out beneath Gabe without breaking the kiss, his hands gripping, tugging, at Gabe’s dress shirt. Food could wait. Jack had burned for Gabe all day. Given the urgent way Gabe removed Jack’s clothes, he felt the same.

Gabe’s touch drew Jack into a world of wonderful sensation. He moaned and panted as Gabe caressed and kissed. And when Jack straddled him, the position awakening him to new sensation, Jack’s arousal intensified. Gabe murmured soft words in Jack’s ear as he thrust into him, teeth nipping gently at Jack’s skin. At one point, as Jack sped his pace, intent on the promise of an incredible release, Gabe pressed his face to the side of Jack’s neck. Amidst the sound of his own moans and thighs slapping against his ass, Jack heard Gabe emit a guttural growl that simultaneously chilled and excited Jack’s blood. When he felt the tiniest pinprick, his body seized and the orgasm took over. Rather than clutch Jack close as was his want, Gabe abruptly threw himself against the headboard. 

Jack watched, stunned, as Gabe sank his teeth into his own arm. Dark blood dripped onto Jack’s thighs. Gabe then gripped Jack’s hips and held him down, cock pulsing as he came inside Jack. The overstimulation had Jack cry out in a ragged gasp.

When the tremors stilled, Gabe leaned his head back, his eyes closed, lips drawn into a painful grimace.

Jack leaned closer, one hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “Are you all right?”

It took Gabe a moment to answer. “Missed you too much,” he said, opening his eyes to look at Jack. “I didn’t feed and you smell so good, I almost- forgive me, _mi amor_. Did I hurt you?” Genuine worry shone in his gaze.

Jack touched the side of his neck. Other than some mild soreness, it didn’t pain him. “No,” he said, his heart breaking for the distress stealing the glow from Gabe’s eyes. “But…if you need to, you can feed on me.”

Gabe stared at Jack, a little surprised. But his breathing intensified, and his fangs gleamed in the lamplight.

“Are you sure?”

Jack didn’t answer for a moment. Truth be told, he was a bit scared. The want to ease Gabe’s hunger, however, proved stronger than his fear. “I am. I want to give all of myself to you.” Jack caressed Gabe’s face as he spoke.

Gabe appeared torn between disbelief and gratitude. Sweeping Jack into his arms, he hugged him tight. “ _Mi sol_ …this means everything to me,” he breathed. Cradling Jack’s head with a tender hand, Gabe eased him down onto the bed. Jack gazed up at him with wonder and some nervousness. Gabe, as he’d done when they first made love, reassured with kisses and caresses.

“I will be gentle,” Gabe said, pressing his body to Jack’s and dropping his head to Jack’s neck. He nuzzled the skin there as he took Jack’s hand and held it. Jack welcomed the contact, closed his eyes. Gabe’s teeth now grazed Jack’s neck, right above his pulse. Gabe squeezed his hand before his teeth pierced Jack’s skin.

Jack couldn’t keep from wincing at the bite, or the small sound of discomfort. The pain was different from the time Gabe’s cock first breached Jack’s body. Sharper. But when Gabe started drawing blood, it created a totally new experience. The pulling sensation was not unlike the withdrawal of a finger or Gabe’s cock from his body. The comparison abruptly ignited Jack’s desire. He slid his hands up Gabe’s arms, moaning softly. Gabe, his body curved over Jack’s, felt so warm and wonderful. The care he took not to hurt Jack spoke volumes. Jack’s soft sighs became moans, them whimpers before a second orgasm swept him away, his softened cock twitching.

Jack was panting from the pleasure as Gabe drew back. His lips were bright red, his eyes wide. “It…it feels that good for you?” he asked in a small voice echoing of wonder.

Jack smiled up at his beloved, a little shocked himself at his reaction. The side of his neck, sore and sensitive, still throbbed in a curiously pleasant way. “Is it so strange?”

Gabe shook his head, but his eyes and smile were bright. “You are truly one of a kind. Would you like it if I started drinking from you when we made love?”

Excitement quickened Jack’s pulse. To feel Gabe inside him, combined with the bite, had him groan aloud. Gabe chuckled softly and leaned in close to kiss Jack. Jack clung to him, love and desire flooding his heart. 

“As you wish,” Gabe said, nipping lightly at Jack’s bottom lip. “And thank you. For trusting me.”

“Always,” Jack breathed just before Gabe kissed him.

They made love a second time, with Gabe drinking from Jack again and leading him to such a powerful orgasm, it left Jack boneless. Afterward, Gabe lovingly cleaned him up with a lavender-scented washcloth. It soothed Jack. Helped him recover his senses in the wake of such a fantastic experience. When Gabe leaned over to kiss Jack’s neck again, he arched against him and moaned. Gabe ran his tongue over the marks on Jack’s neck, the low rumble indicating Gabe’s own struggle against his desire.

“You taste so good,” Gabe managed as he nuzzled Jack’s throat.

Jack caressed Gabe’s back with eager hands. All he wanted at this moment was to keep Gabe close. But Gabe eventually rose to his elbows, leaving only the memory of his lips on Jack’s skin. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment. The incredible love Jack had for this man nearly took his breath away. He couldn’t imagine how his life would have turned out had he not knocked on Gabe’s door that night. 

Gabe brushed the back of his hand along Jack’s cheek. “You must be hungry. It’s been a few hours since you arrived.”

Jack’s stomach growled at the mention of food. The sound summoned an embarrassed smile. “I am,” he said, sliding his hands up Gabe’s body to touch his face. Gabe leaned into Jack’s caress. The sight of him gentled by the contact made Jack want to hug him tight. “I have everything you need to make my mother’s pork. Are you up to the challenge?” Jack asked in teasing tones.

Gabe chuckled. Compared to the meals Gabe prepared from his childhood, the ones Jack grew up on were rather simple. It became a source of amusement for them, a gentle poke at how different their meals were. “I am. And I promise to only use her ingredients. I wouldn’t want to dishonor her memory. I know how much she meant to you.”

Jack thought back to all those afternoons he’d come in from the fields, exhausted and ravenous, and his mother had everything on the table. Sometimes, when his father wasn’t around, she’d let Jack help her. He smiled up at Gabe as the memory faded.

“I think she’ll be happy knowing someone I care for is making me dinner.”

Gabe returned the smile and kissed Jack’s lips, gently. “Then I won’t disappoint her.”

A short time later, they stood in the kitchen, Jack offering direction while Gabe prepped. Cooking presented a wonderful bonding experience Jack wouldn’t trade for anything. 

The night wore on, with Jack and Gabe retreating upstairs to make love again, before closing out the visit in the sitting room. Jack spent a few moments tending to the flowers, his heart warming at the way the lamplight turned the sunflower petals golden. 

“I don’t think I ever appreciated flowers before I met you,” Gabe said, his tone fond. “It’s as if you’re still with me.”

Jack’s smile turned wistful as he adjusted a group of tulips. “I wish I could stay all day,” he admitted. “You’re always on my mind when I work.”

“Perhaps you could set up your practice closer to my house?” There was a hopeful note in Gabe’s voice.

Jack lowered his gaze. The roses he’d been watering seemed to look back at him and whisper, _You want to be with him. Take his offer. Stop missing him._

After a moment, Jack smiled over at Gabe. He looked on with almost hesitant anticipation. It broke Jack’s heart knowing he’d chase that look from Gabe’s eyes.

“Most of my patients do not have the means to travel this way. And…” He paused, reluctant to speak of the town superstition.

“Their perception of this house is less than pleasant,” Gabe said.

Jack didn’t miss the bitterness in Gabe’s words. He settled on the chair opposite his lover, body canted forward. “Did something happen?”

Gabe glanced away. “Something always does,” he murmured. “Mortals often attack what they do not understand. I just…” He sighed heavily. When he spoke again, his flat tone sent a chill down Jack’s spine.

“Has anyone approached you about how often you leave town at night?”

It was Jack’s turn to sigh. “A few,” he said, and Gabe shot him a swift look promising harm to those who might do more than just ask. “Most believe I’ve found a woman. The tailor keeps asking me when I’m coming in to be fitted for my wedding clothes.”

“And they do not suspect?” Gabe asked.

Jack didn’t need him to clarify. “If they do, no one has made it public. I’ve learned to keep my true feelings hidden. Though this might be a little harder to hide,” Jack said, lightly touching the bite marks he adored. “I’ll have to start wearing cravats. If I’m lucky, the people will think I’m improving my wardrobe because I’m courting.”

Gabe, whose gaze drifted to Jack’s neck, the telltale hunger flashing in his eyes and making Jack’s heart skip a beat, shook off his fascination and nodded. “It is not my intent to expose you, Jack. If needs be, we can limit our visits…”

“No.” The word tore itself from Jack’s throat. He held Gabe’s gaze. “I can keep up the charade. I’m not letting anything get in the way of my happiness.”

While Gabe appeared moved by Jack’s commitment, worry still shone in his eyes. “All the same, I will look into a solution. I also don’t want others to interfere with our lives. I want you with me, Jack, if you would have me.”

Jack took Gabe’s hand in his. “You don’t have to worry about that.” He brought Gabe’s hand to his lips, pressed a lingering kiss to Gabe’s skin. “I want to be with you more than anything.”

Gabe fell silent, though the emotion in his eyes and expression said it all. He drew Jack to him for a tender kiss. Jack melted at the gentle touch of fingers along the mark at his neck. Though Gabe had explained the need to limit the times he drank from Jack, it didn’t stop Jack from wanting to feel that sensation over and over.

The clock struck 5 AM, pulling them apart with reluctance. Gabe sighed, then released Jack. “You should return. I know you have a busy day ahead of you.”

After talking of how much they wanted to be together, leaving was the furthest thing from Jack’s mind. But he could only shut out the rest of the world for so long. He collected his coat, boots, hat, and gloves. Rather than see him off at the door, Gabe walked to the barn with him. Jack’s gelding whickered nervously at the sight of Gabe, but Jack was able to saddle him and lead him outside without incident.

Now standing on the edge of the property, Jack sensed Gabe’s want to extend the moment. In truth, he felt the same. So before he mounted up, Jack turned to Gabe, held his face between his hands, and kissed him. Kissed him slow and deep, wanting to convey not only his love, but his promise to always be with Gabe. Gabe gave the softest sigh as their lips moved together. Emotion bloomed between them. Jack had the sense the bond they already shared grew stronger. 

When Jack pulled away and opened his eyes, he found Gabe gazing at him with soft wonder.

“See you tonight,” Jack whispered.

Gabe ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “ _El sol en mi mundo de la noche_ ,” he murmured, sounding quite overcome. He let his hand fall away. “Until tonight.”

Jack mounted up, gathered the reins in his hand. He held Gabe’s gaze for a moment, then pressed his heels to his horse’s sides. The horse sprang into a brisk trot, seemingly eager to leave this place behind. Jack did not share the feeling.

Weariness dragged at Jack as he galloped toward home. As his practice was set to open at 10 AM, he had only a few hours to rest. He nearly collapsed into his bed, memories of Gabe’s voice and kisses and caresses following him into slumber. Jack awoke a few hours later, a particularly potent vision of Gabe, magnificent and naked, leaving Jack with a stiffened cock. He pleasured himself, biting his hand to suppress his cry of ecstasy. Though the orgasm eased the ache, the desire to be with Gabe, in every sense of the word, remained, as it had for months.

Roughly an hour before he was set to open, Jack went to town to pick up some medicinal supplies he’d ordered. He walked the street, well turned out in a suit and cravat. He had to resist touching his neck. The marks, while not as sensitive as last night, still thrummed with the pleasure of receiving Gabe’s bite.

People streamed out of boarding homes and saloons, miners, farmers, and builders mostly. A trio of men, cattle drovers by their attire, lingered outside the leather goods store, their faces almost hostile when Jack passed. The hair on the back of Jack’s neck stood on end, and he hastened his pace. The men were gone by the time Jack concluded his business. He soon forgot about them as his day went on. Those moments between patients, though, he’d look at the bite marks in the mirror, and the desire for sunset had never been stronger. 

Other physical side effects of loving Gabe were apparent, too. A child asked him why he ‘walked funny’, while another suggested Jack get softer seats if he was going to wince whenever he sat down. Women noted the improvements in Jack’s wardrobe and high color, while men just grinned in the shared sentiment of having fallen for a pretty face. It was easy to lie to them when Jack imagined Gabe’s smile, the way he looked as he climaxed, the soothing quality of his voice.

An hour before sunset, Jack locked up his clinic, pocketed his keys and made for home. The trek took him past one of the newer saloons. The echoes of rambunctious laughter, piano music, and shouts carried far and wide. The noise made him long for the quiet respite of Gabe’s sitting room.

Once home, Jack changed into comfortable clothes. He left the cravat on the dresser table. There was no need to hide the marks now. Jack paused to admire them with reverent touches, then headed to the small stable in his backyard. At seeing him, his horse whickered. 

“Yes, we’re going to see him again,” Jack said, smiling as he rubbed the gelding’s neck. “I know you fear him. There’s no reason to be afraid.”

The horse turned a baleful eye Jack’s way. He chuckled and finished saddling him.

Some moments later, Jack was headed east, his gaze fixed on the horizon. The road narrowed a mile outside town, giving way to fenced pastureland. Along the way, he spotted some wildflowers. Eager to add them to the ever-expanding collection in Gabe’s sitting room, Jack slowed his horse and dismounted. After securing the animal to a post, Jack approached the flowers. They grew just outside a fenced gate leading to the pasture. He had just knelt to select some when a shadow fell over him.

Glancing up, Jack found himself staring into the rough features of one of the cattle drovers from the morning. An alarm went off in Jack’s head. He stood, tipped his hat. “Evening,” he said, though it was a wary greeting.

The drover spat some tobacco juice onto the ground. A glob struck the flowers Jack wanted to pick for Gabe.

“Out making house calls, doc?” The man spoke in a roughened voice. He stank of cows and tobacco. “’Cause if you are, it’s odd considerin’ no one lives this way. ‘Cept that one Mexican feller.”

Two other men seemed to emerge from the shadows as the man spoke. Jack’s heart raced, but he forced himself to calm. “And if I was? He is still entitled to an evaluation.”

The drover spat again. The juice landed close to Jack’s boot. He took an involuntary step back. 

“Don’t reckon this evaluation a’yers is like any other visits. You treat him with a different kind of medicine, don’t ya?”

“We seen the kind you give,” one of the other men said, flashing a mouth full of blackened teeth. “You licked into that fella’s mouth sure as I’ve licked into a whore.”

The horror at having been seen competed with Jack’s rage over the crass description of his kiss with Gabe. How dare they soil such a beautiful moment? But the rage quickly died, for the men advanced. One untied his horse and laid a hard smack on its rump. The animal fled. 

Jack’s blood ran cold. He thought about the knife he used to trim plants, securely tucked in a pouch on his belt. How fast he’d be able to injure at least one. 

The drovers laughed when Jack produced his knife. “Got a feisty one, boys,” the first drover cackled. “What say you we have ourselves some fun with the good doctor?”

Jack didn’t have time to think, let alone react, for the two men were suddenly there, pinning his arms behind his back. The third then landed a hard punch to his abdomen. A second punch struck his groin. Blinding pain cut off Jack’s strangled scream. The world went sideways as Jack was thrown to the ground. He barely managed to curl his body when the kicking started.

The three men spat at him, called him derogatory names. A heel struck his ear, rendering him momentarily deaf. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his teeth so hard his jaw hurt. The kicks seemed aimless, hitting his back, his shoulder, his thigh. Someone tried to strike his groin again, but Jack’s curled knees provided enough protection. It didn’t stop one of them from roughly grabbing and pinching his ass. Suggestions they bring him back to the drovers’ camp ‘for a good time,’ was met with cruel laughter.

Tears wet Jack’s cheeks as he willed himself elsewhere. He didn’t know how long they beat him. His return to self was heralded by a guttural roar of rage, followed by the sharp snap of bone and a bloodcurdling scream. Squinting past his raised arm, Jack beheld the body of one of the drovers, lifeless eyes staring upward, neck at an unnatural angle. Already numb from his experience, he registered the dead body with curious detachment.

A panicked shout sounded behind him. 

“No! Get away! Get- ack!” The man’s protest was lost in a sickening crunch. The body hit the ground with a heavy thud. The last man scrambled into Jack’s line of sight. The drover’s face had gone ghost white. He held a pistol in a shaking hand. The source of his horror was a writhing mass of black smoke that quickly coalesced into a man.

Jack let out a wheezing breath. Gabe…

Gabe faced the last man, sharp teeth flashed in anger. 

The drover screamed. 

A gunshot sent the birds in the field airborne. 

Gabe didn’t even flinch. 

He advanced on the man, throwing him to the ground. There was a final scream before Gabe bent over his victim. The stench of blood filled the air. When Gabe released the drover and looked at Jack, the wild, feral glow in his eyes changed to panicked concern. Everything went black after that.

***

The sound of water being poured into a basin roused Jack. He opened his eyes, only to wince as dozens of different types of pain competed for his attention. Jack attempted to move, sucked in a sharp gasp. His abdomen felt like it was on fire. 

A hand lightly touched Jack’s brow. He looked up into the face of the man he loved. Gabe’s eyes shone with worry and fear, but also relief. Seeing Gabe brought forth such powerful emotion, tears filled Jack’s eyes. Desperate to have Gabe hold him, Jack fought through the pain to grab onto Gabe’s shoulders. 

Gabe circled him with his arms, gentle, tender. “ _Dios mio_ , Jack.” His voice was fraught with emotion. “When I saw you lying there, I was so furious- I…” Gabe broke off to bury his lips in Jack’s hair. “I thought I’d lost you.” 

Jack held fast to Gabe, the cold, numb feeling stripped away as memory returned. Jack broke down in Gabe’s arms, sobbed in a ragged, frightened way that had Gabe murmuring to him in Spanish. Jack clung to Gabe’s words as readily as his arms. He’d never been so afraid in his life. Dreaded to think what might have happened if Gabe hadn’t found him.

When Jack sobbed himself breathless, Gabe gently laid him down. Jack gripped the hand that stroked his chest. 

“Please don’t leave me.”

Gabe shushed Jack with tender kisses. “It’s all right. You’re safe now. I’ll be back with something to help your nerves.”

Safe. Jack’s anxiety eased, and he sank back against the pillows. Nodded to Gabe, who leaned in to kiss his lips before slipping out of the room.

Alone, Jack took a moment to center himself. The familiarity of his surroundings helped him. Once he had his fear sufficiently controlled, Jack lifted the bedsheet to take stock of his wounds. His abdomen was extremely tender to the touch. Jack then examined his groin. Aside from some tenderness around his balls, he seemed unharmed. Relief swept over him. He didn’t want to think if the damage had been worse. 

Gabe returned a few moments later, carrying a tray topped with a bowl that smelled of pork and other spices and a glass of whiskey. Gabe settled beside Jack, handed him the glass first. Jack sucked down the contents swiftly, body shuddering as the burn spread throughout his chest.

“How…how did you find me?” Jack asked as Gabe drew the bowl closer for easier reach.

“Your horse arrived alone. It was enough for me to know something was wrong.” Gabe took Jack’s hand, held it between his. “What happened? Why did they attack you?”

Jack curled his fingers with Gabe’s. He needed this contact now. “They saw us together this morning,” he said quietly. He lifted his gaze to Gabe’s. “You killed them.”

Gabe’s face darkened. “I’d do it again.” He studied him. “You don’t approve?”

Jack lowered his gaze. “It’s a problem,” he said, choosing to ignore the moral quandary such a question presented. “I saw them in town this morning. Someone in their posse is going to notice they’re gone.”

Gabe gave a low growl. “These men in their posse. Are they local?”

“No. They drive the cattle out here from the east. There’s a settlement not too far from town.”

Gabe stood. Trailed gentle fingers down Jack’s cheek. “You should try to eat and rest, _mi amor_.”

Jack watched him head for the window. “Wait,” he said, a small note of fear in his voice over being left alone. He propped himself on his elbows. Doing so reminded him of the bruises on his right shoulder. “Where are you going?”

Gabe slid the window open. “To find the rest of their posse. I will not allow any of them the chance to hurt you again.” With that, he dissolved into black smoke and slipped out into the night.

Jack stared at the open window for some time, unable to suppress the chill running down his spine. It was the first time Jack recognized Gabe’s predatory nature.

Though exhausted, Jack couldn’t rest. Being alone in the house, painfully aware of his solitude and the way the wind sounded rustling the trees, left him too frightened to sleep. 

By the time Gabe returned, his clothes riddled with bullet holes and carrying the scent of death, Jack was too happy to see him again to be bothered by the morality of his lover’s conduct. 

Gabe stripped and climbed into bed beside Jack. They gazed at one another in silence before Jack reached for Gabe. Gabe took Jack’s hand, pressed his cheek to the palm. In this moment, Jack saw not Gabe’s predatory nature, but his protective one. And Jack, fresh from a beating based purely on someone else believing he was ‘wrong’, found himself approving of what Gabe did. That it contradicted his oath to save lives didn’t upset him. He knew it should.

Gabe kissed the hollow of Jack’s hand. “Those men will not harm you again, mi sol,” he said softly. “Rest. I’ll be right here.”

Jack slept soundly then, comforted by Gabe’s presence.

When Jack woke after dawn, he was alone. A note had been left on the second pillow. He picked it up, a rush of warmth flooding his heart.

_Jack,_

_I regret I cannot be there when you wake up. Know I am not far. You will find everything you need for your recovery in my house. There are prepared meals for you in the pantry, and I have medicine and liquor available to you. I have also fed and stabled your horse. I believe he has learned to trust me after all._

_I love you._

_Until tonight._

_Gabriel_

Jack smoothed his hand over the paper, then closed his eyes. He drifted off with the sense Gabe lay with him.

Hunger forced Jack awake some hours later. Grimacing as he eased himself out of bed, Jack made his way to the kitchen, one arm draped over his tender middle. A combination of food and about four glasses of whiskey numbed him to the pain associated with every movement. Next, he sought his personal shaving kit stashed in the bathroom. He needed to assess his injuries. After stripping, Jack carefully removed the rectangular mirror, took a deep breath, and suspended it before his abdomen. 

The sight of the ugly bruise made him shiver. Carefully, he examined the outermost skin, wincing as even this contact brought discomfort. The memory of those hard kicks, the laughing, malicious comments, cut through the numb the whiskey created and left him as exposed as a raw nerve. 

Gasping for breath, Jack braced himself on the wall. A spasm of pain resulting from his shoulder had him drop the mirror. It shattered just as a cough wrenched itself free from his throat. He sobbed and coughed, chest burning. But the fear gripping him as he drew his hand away from his mouth had nothing to do with his trauma. The blood gathered on his palm spoke of a new, frightening truth Jack simply could not process. 

Impossible. He would have developed symptoms by now. His mother had spent months in agony before the end…

Jack banished the thought from his mind. Told himself the blood was a result of deeper bruising from the beating. And he believed it. 

Once he’d swept up the broken pieces of his mirror and dressed, Jack returned to the bedroom to sleep. Sunset was a mere hour away when he woke again. Retreating to the sitting room, Jack distracted himself by inspecting the flowers before taking his seat by the fire, an untouched hot toddy on the table by his elbow. He absently toyed with the tie of the fine black silk robe Gabe had left for him.

The sun vanished behind the horizon. Almost immediately, a plume of black smoke billowed from the floor. Jack’s joy at seeing Gabe manifest in the swirling darkness rejuvenated his sagging spirit. Tears he couldn’t fight filled his eyes.

Gabe dropped to his knees before Jack, pulled him to his chest. Jack folded himself against Gabe, nuzzling and kissing Gabe’s skin in silent gratitude. Gabe was careful not to squeeze him too tightly, though the insistent way he sought Jack’s lips was testament to the depth of feeling between them.

They kissed and whispered soft, inaudible words. Eventually, Gabe drew back to cradle Jack’s face between his hands. His eyes shone with love and relief.

“ _Mi amor_. I thought of you all day. Tonight, I will show you where I rest so you can be near me,” he said, and the incredible trust weaved into his words inspired fresh tears to slide down Jack’s cheeks. They kissed again, slow and tender. Jack didn’t want Gabe to ever let him go. Gabe did not seem inclined to, either.

Jack rested his head on Gabe’s shoulder, eyes closed as a sense of security came over him. Gabe ran a hand along the back of Jack’s hair, smoothing the strands with deft fingers. Jack went into a kind of semi-sleep, aware of Gabe’s arms around him while also hearing movement in the kitchen. Next thing he knew, the scent of cooking food teased his senses. 

Jack leaned away from Gabe, sent him a panicked look. “Is someone…?” he drifted off, for wisps of smoke extended from Gabe’s shoulders, the tendrils like tattered flags waving in the wind. “How…?”

Gabe trailed gentle fingers down Jack’s face. “One of the benefits of being a vampire. Your supper will be ready soon. Would you like to eat in here?”

Jack accepted Gabe’s explanation as he’d accepted his love’s true nature. “I’d like that. And you?” Jack asked, his pulse quickening.

“I fed very well last night. I am sustained. Although,” Gabe said, longing now entering his eyes. He brushed his fingertips over the marks at Jack’s throat. “I will miss tasting you tonight.”

Jack, who was also going to miss being tasted, willed his body to recover quickly. He needed to feel Gabe’s touch so badly. 

Moments later, Gabe presented Jack with another meal his mother used to make. The comfort Jack took from the gesture could not be understated. Gabe settled across from him, regal and refined as always, his face open and rapt as he gazed at Jack, but also shadowed every time Jack winced.

“Are you in pain?” Gabe asked, the very idea putting anguish in his eyes.

Jack set aside his empty plate. His elbow brushed over his abdomen, causing him to grunt. “I am,” he said in a raspy voice. 

“Let me see.” Gabe’s request was soft.

Jack carefully undid the robe. At seeing the bruise, Gabe made a low, pained sound. Soon he was on his knees in front of Jack, hands resting on Jack’s thighs. Gabe’s expression was tortured. “Oh, Jack. I should have gotten there sooner…”

Jack covered Gabe’s hands with his own. “You saved me. I’m forever grateful for it.”

Gabe turned his face to Jack’s hand, pressed it close as he kissed the inside of his palm. Each brush of lips sent pleasant tingles down Jack’s body. Made him feel loved, treasured. 

Gabe’s kisses trailed down Jack’s hand to settle over his pulse. His eyes drifted closed, face turning rapt. “ _Mi sol_. How can I ease your pain?”

Jack ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. Doing so won him a pleased purr. The sound grabbed hold of Jack, made his heart beat faster. Gabe in prime position between Jack’s legs only enhanced his desire. Jack’s body acted on its own, his thighs parting. The movement drew attention to his stiffening cock. Gabe’s gaze locked onto it, his eyes kindling.

“Touch me,” Jack whispered, voice heavy with need.

Gabe rose to his knees as he carefully pushed the robe open. “I will be gentle,” he promised, then leaned in to press soft kisses to Jack’s chest. The contact had him moan. Jack kept running his fingers through Gabe’s hair, his breath catching as he watched Gabe’s mouth on him. The small ripples of pleasure coursing through him overcame any discomfort. When Gabe flicked his tongue over one of Jack’s nipples, his eyes fluttered closed. Gabe stimulated the other nipple with his fingers, increasing Jack’s pleasure and his moans. He shifted his hips, stiff cock straining against his underclothes.

“Gabe…” Jack whispered, moaning louder as Gabe gently nipped at the sensitive flesh. Gabe lavished attention on Jack’s other nipple, each swipe of his tongue stoking the fire building deep in his belly. 

“So beautiful, Jack,” Gabe breathed against Jack’s moist skin. “How dare those men bruise you like this. I made sure they suffered.” 

The low growl accompanying Gabe’s words did wonders for Jack’s arousal. He held Gabe’s shoulders, panting now, as Gabe kissed lower. He swept light hands over the bruise, followed by several equally light kisses. The tender care Gabe demonstrated made Jack’s heart turn over. But then, oh then, Gabe nosed along Jack’s length. Jack gripped Gabe’s shoulders harder, both because of the onslaught of pleasure and the little jolt of pain resulting from his bucking his hips.

Gabe placed gentle hands on Jack’s hips. “I know, _mi amor_ ,” he murmured. He lifted his gaze to Jack’s. Desire gleamed in his eyes. “Lean back for me.”

Jack obliged, his breath catching as Gabe unbuttoned Jack’s underclothes. His cock sprang free, head glistening from precome. Gabe gave an appreciative purr as he coiled his fingers around Jack’s cock and squeezed. Jack groaned Gabe’s name. His body trembled from desire.

Gabe smiled up at Jack, a rather cheeky smile to be sure, before closing his mouth over the head. The warm, wet feel of Gabe’s mouth was heavenly. Jack’s eyes slid closed as he lost himself in the sensations Gabe’s tongue wrought. All pain from his injuries faded. 

Jack moaned and sighed, fingers kneading Gabe’s shoulders. Gabe moaned, too, and the sound went through Jack like a bolt of lightning. His body burned as the pleasure built.

“Gabe,” Jack groaned, brow furrowing. “Feels so good.”

“Jack,” Gabe breathed around Jack’s cock. He then took almost Jack’s entire length into his mouth. 

Jack’s eyes flew open, his knees closed around Gabe as he gave a stuttering groan. He hovered at the pinnacle of pleasure for a moment, focusing only on the skillful way Gabe’s tongue moved on him. He kept things slow, steady, the hand at Jack’s hip caressing. Jack moved his hands from Gabe’s shoulders to his hair. Fingers tangled in the strands. Gabe moaned again, his tongue swept beneath the head of Jack’s swollen cock, and the orgasm abruptly seized him. 

Jack threw his head back as he erupted into Gabe’s mouth. Amidst the echo of his own cries, he heard Gabe’s voice join his, low and sexy. When the intensity passed, Jack opened his eyes in time to see Gabe lick at his head. His face was flushed, his smile delighted. Something about the smile piqued Jack’s curiosity.

He smoothed Gabe’s hair with a hand. “Did you…?”

Gabe pressed a kiss to Jack’s head, then carefully tucked him away. “You excite me so much,” he murmured. 

Jack’s smile was almost shyly pleased knowing how much of an effect he had on Gabe. “Let me help you clean up.”

Gabe’s eyes kindled, his smile turned eager, and he stood. Jack guided Gabe closer, fingers working the buttons of Gabe’s fine trousers, now dampened from his release. Jack coaxed Gabe’s still stiff cock from his underclothes, then leaned forward to take the head into his mouth. Gabe moaned as Jack lapped at his sensitive skin. Though he’d just found his own release, Gabe’s taste on his tongue and those sounds Gabe made had Jack’s cock twitching.

Once he licked Gabe clean, Jack tucked his beloved’s cock away, then drew back to gaze up at Gabe. He looked completely overwhelmed. He sighed softly as he slid his fingers through Jack’s hair. 

“Jack. What would I do without you?”

The seemingly rhetorical comment carried a deeper meaning Jack did not miss. The reality the beating forced into their world could not be ignored. A lifetime of believing he’d never find happiness had Jack cling to this for the beautiful love it was. When he gazed into Gabe’s eyes, he saw forever. But forever was impossible for Jack. Unless…

Jack stood, his pulse racing as he slid his arms up Gabe’s chest. “Make me like you,” he whispered.

A long moment passed. Gabe’s face fell then, and shadows entered his eyes. He averted his gaze. “If you knew how much I thought of doing that since we met.” His tone was low, sad.

Jack regarded him curiously. “What stopped you?”

Gabe’s gaze drifted to Jack’s face. The pain in Gabe’s eyes cut Jack’s heart in two. “This life I lead, Jack…it’s dark and long. There’s nothing glamorous about it. I can’t condemn you to it, even though I want to keep you by my side forever.”

Each word struck another blow to the hope of forever with Gabe. Jack’s hands slid off Gabe’s chest. He sank back onto the chair, head down.

“Jack…” Gabe’s voice was raw.

Jack exhaled softly. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I’m just- I’m scared, Gabe.” Tears filled his eyes. He recalled the blood on his palm, the pain of recognizing what it meant. But he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. “Those men last night—”

Gabe was back on his knees before Jack, hands on his face and gaze direct. “Let me take you away from here. Somewhere you can start over. Let me protect you.”

The distress at being denied forever receded at Gabe’s words. Jack wanted nothing more than to be close to Gabe, to feel safe again. His response came out as a sob, prompting Gabe to pull him into his arms. Warm lips pressed to Jack’s cheek and brow. 

“Ssh, _cariño_. I will take care of you. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” 

Jack clung to Gabe tighter, too overcome to speak. 

They spent the next few hours discussing potential places they could move to. But when Jack declined the suggestion of operating his practice from their new home, Gabe expressed surprise. 

“You don’t want to continue being a doctor?”

“I do. I love helping people. I just don’t want to put you in danger. I can make house calls. It’s easier for me.” Jack smiled at Gabe. “I’d like room for a garden, though.”

Gabe took Jack’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. “Anything you want. We can look together when you’re well enough.”

Jack leaned in to kiss Gabe’s lips. “I’d like that.”

Around 4AM, Gabe brought Jack to a doorway concealed behind the stairs. He produced a black key, unlocked the door, then handed the key to Jack with a loving smile. “All I ask is you lock the door behind you.”

Jack pressed the key to his heart. “Thank you. I will.”

Gabe stroked Jack’s cheek in response, his expression soft, tender. Smiling again, he pushed the door open and stepped through. Jack followed.

Unlike the rest of the home, this room was lit by thick pillar candles. Dozens of various items populated the area as well. Some Jack recognized as Mexican in origin. Others looked unfamiliar. He approached a statuette made of white marble. The figure of a man stood with a three-headed dog at his feet.

Gabe pressed close to him. “Hades, Greek god of the underworld. Next to it is Thanatos, god of death. Those on that table are Egyptian. Anubis and Osiris. Also gods of the dead and underworld.”

Jack glanced at Gabe and smiled. “I’m seeing a pattern here.”

Gabe responded with a smile of his own. “Mexicans have a much different relationship with death than Americans. It’s a time of remembrance, not sorrow or fear.”

As Gabe spoke, Jack inspected the different figures. Yet he had no trouble identifying the figure standing in an embrasure. It appeared to be looking at Jack. He repressed a shiver. 

“The Angel of Death,” he said softly.

Gabe slid his arm around Jack’s waist. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“A little,” Jack admitted. “My mother said she saw the angel a few times. Did I ever tell you how she died?”

Gabe pressed a kiss to Jack’s temple. “I didn’t want to ask. You are still so distraught over her loss.”

Jack leaned into Gabe’s embrace, thankful for the comfort of his presence. “It’s been four years already. Tuberculosis took her. She’d had it for nearly her entire adult life. She saw the angel since she was a young girl.”

The admission had Gabe’s expression turn sympathetic. “I’m so sorry, my love. I can take the statue down if it upsets you.”

“I can’t ask you to do that. It’s part of your collection and—” 

“Jack.” Gabe faced him. “You can ask me anything. It’s just a statue. You mean more to me than everything I have in here.”

The strength of Gabe’s conviction made Jack smile as an overwhelming sense of gratitude washed over him. He held Gabe’s face between his hands. It amazed him at just how fortunate he was. This was the kind of love and happiness Jack never expected to have in this life.

Jack pressed a gentle kiss to Gabe’s lips. “Thank you,” he said. “You are just as important to me. I will watch over you during the day.”

Given Gabe’s expression, it was clear he’d never had someone offer him this. Then he smiled, hugged Jack close. “My resting place is here,” he said, taking Jack’s hand and leading him to a separate room.

Unlike the rest of the home, it looked unfinished. Grids of tightly packed dirt made up the walls. The bed took up most of the room, its sheets and pillows draped in black. Jack tried to imagine Gabe lying there, motionless. The realization it was essentially a dead sleep made him shiver for more reasons than the chill. 

Gabe, who had approached the bed, turned to Jack. Wordlessly, he held his arms open. Jack folded himself against Gabe’s chest.

“It will be all right, Sunshine,” Gabe murmured, and Jack drew in a small breath at the nickname. His eyes watered at the sentiment and deep feeling attached to it. “It may be strange for you to see me this way. Know I can still feel you. And…I’d enjoy having you next to me. Even for a little while.”

Jack leaned away from Gabe to look into his eyes. Thought about all those lonely days in bed, wishing Gabe was with him. It was enough to lessen the fear of seeing Gabe in such a state. When he smiled, Gabe did, too. They kissed a few more times before Jack heard the clock chime 5 AM. Sunrise neared.

Gabe stripped down to his pants, stretched out onto the bed. Jack climbed in beside him, molded his body to Gabe’s and nestled his head on his love’s shoulder. Gabe looped an arm around Jack, pulled him close. 

They lay in silence for a time, Jack committing the feel of Gabe’s arm around him to memory for the long, lonely day ahead. After a few moments, Gabe started to sing softly in Spanish. Jack did not understand the words, but he found Gabe’s voice soothing. Melodic. He closed his eyes to listen. Gabe’s song wrapped around him, happiness and hope echoing in his words. The last thing Jack heard before sleep took him was Gabe’s whisper.

“Until tonight, _mi amor_.”

Jack never slept so soundly.

***

Being in Gabe’s home restored Jack in more ways than one. Each day he woke next to his love, his fear receded. Allowed him to venture outside the house for the first time in almost a week. 

With his decision to move with Gabe set, Jack sought to finish what treatments he could with his patients. The town buzzed with talk of what the papers called the Cattle Camp Massacre. Public opinion blamed everything from wild animals to rival drovers. Whenever someone asked Jack why he was closing his clinic at such a time, he explained his fiancée feared for his safety. To this, his patients wished him Godspeed and requested news of his wedding. Jack left his last patient’s home, the woman’s nigh-demand he write her describing his bride’s dress still ringing in his ears. 

As Jack rode toward Gabe’s house, his gaze drifted to the horizon. His heart beat fast. Marriage. The word carried so much promise. Oh, how he yearned to be Gabe’s husband. Perhaps once they settled into their new home, they could—

A violent coughing fit cut his thoughts short. Jack gripped the pommel of his saddle as his body convulsed. Tears filled his eyes even as his lungs burned for air. He wheezed, panic setting in. Only long practice in the saddle kept him from falling off his horse.  
An eternity passed before the restricted feeling in his throat eased. Jack sucked in great gulps of air. Stared at his hand, the blood speckling his palm. As before, he was caught between the despair associated with this truth, and the deep need to hide it. Gabe’s home came into view then. Jack stared at it, his bloodied hand trembling. He thought of all the plans they had together, Jack’s want to marry Gabe, the blueprints of potential homes tucked in his saddlebags. Was life so cruel to allow him to meet the love of his life, only to threaten separation before his time? 

Jack swallowed to ease the ache in his throat. He wanted to tell Gabe. Wanted to tell him so badly. Jack knew the importance of needing strength at the end. His mother showed him that. But all Jack could think of was Gabe’s sorrow. So once again, he decided to say nothing.

By the time Jack arrived and freshened up, Gabe emerged from his lair. Seeing him coalesce into solid form, eyes soft and smile welcoming, sent a powerful rush of love and need through Jack. He went into Gabe’s arms, his kisses and caresses echoing of his feelings. 

Gabe, whose own body trembled as Jack’s did- they had not made love since he’d been attacked- drew back to gaze into Jack’s eyes. “Are you sure you’re not in pain?” he asked, sincere concern cutting through the desire in his voice. 

Jack shook his head. He clawed at Gabe’s shirt with desperate urgency. “Please,” he begged. “I need to feel you.”

Gabe asked no more questions. Sweeping Jack into his arms, he carried him to the upstairs bedroom. There, Gabe gently divested Jack of his clothes and made love to him slowly, whispering sweet words that made Jack’s heart sing. His orgasm did not explode through him, rather it flowed over him, left him feeling enveloped in warmth. Gabe held him so tenderly afterward, nuzzling Jack’s ear, jaw line, and neck. At feeling him linger at his pulse, Jack pressed his hand to the back of Gabe’s head.

Gabe groaned low in his throat, a wanton sound. “Jack…”

“Drink from me,” Jack whispered, his eyes sliding closed and breath catching at the anticipation of the bite.

Gabe kissed Jack’s throat several times, murmured his gratitude, and sank his teeth into Jack’s skin. This time, there was no pain. Jack moaned softly, fingers curling in Gabe’s hair. The second climax enhanced the feeling of warmth coursing through Jack. He sighed softly, cock twitching in response to the gentle waves of pleasure washing over him.

Gabe leaned away from him, the contented smile on his face immediately turning to worry. He traced a finger down Jack’s cheek. “Did I hurt you?”

Jack, who hadn’t realized tears rolled down his cheeks, offered Gabe a fond smile. “No,” he said, winding his arms around Gabe. “Being with you is the only time I feel like myself. I missed this so much.”

Gabe relaxed. “You won’t have to worry about missing this for long, _mi amor_. Wherever we go, you will be free to be yourself. I’ll make sure of it.”

Fresh tears filled Jack’s eyes. “I know you will,” he said, lifting his head to trail kisses along the underside of Gabe’s jaw. He couldn’t stay upright for long. The dual orgasms and blood loss left him weak. 

Gabe didn’t miss the reaction. His ability to read and respond to Jack’s every thought or action was testament to the deep bond between them. “I’m sorry. I may have taken a little too much. Rest. I will bring your meal upstairs.”

Jack bowed his head. Food sounded wonderful. “I found some blueprints for homes today. I’d like to go over them with you.”

Gabe’s face lit up. The prospect of shared space broadened his smile. “All right. I’ll be back.” He lowered his face to kiss Jack several more times before drifting away.

Jack lay back, absently listening to the sounds echoing from the kitchen. Refused to think of the nagging itch in his throat, or the tenderness around his ribs. It was just his body recovering from the passionate intensity of their lovemaking.

Gabe returned with another meal brought to life from Jack’s memories of his mother. They went over the blueprints as he ate. Part of him couldn’t believe how incredible it was to be planning a future with Gabe. It offered a much-needed sense of hope despite the heavy truth weighing down his heart.

“What about this one?” Jack asked, holding up a print. It featured a multi-room home with a wraparound porch, two tower rooms, a rear garden, and, most importantly, enough basement level space for Gabe’s new lair. 

Gabe’s eyes shone with interest. “It’s perfect.” He checked the address on the paper attached to the blueprint. “Los Angeles. It’s a bit of a ways, but I have a coach. My driver is trustworthy. We will be comfortable.” He set the print down and searched Jack’s eyes. “Are you still certain you wish to leave here?”

While Jack understood Gabe’s question, he had no reservations. “I am,” he said, taking Gabe’s hand and holding it. “There’s nothing holding me here.”

At this, a look of pure love entered Gabe’s eyes. Taking Jack’s face between his hands, he kissed him, slow and long. It had Jack sigh against his mouth. 

“You’ve made me so happy, Sunshine,” Gabe said when they parted, his fingers gently caressing Jack’s skin. “I swear I’ll take care of you. You’ll never know sadness.”

Jack smiled despite how it hurt to acknowledge sorrow was in their future. _Not yet_ , he thought as they kissed again, Gabe easing him onto the bed and scattering the blueprints. They both needed this moment, not the truth. 

Jack’s resolve to keep moments like this absent of sorrow strengthened when he lay with Gabe in his lair later that night. He stared at the space the Angel of Death once occupied. Thought of how often his mother saw the angel, and how it didn’t stop her from marrying and having a child. Jack wouldn’t let it either. Decided, he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Gabe. Nothing else mattered to him but the man he loved.

***

The next morning, Jack sent a letter of interest to the seller regarding the property. A reply came almost two days later, inviting Jack and his ‘investment partner’ to see the home. However, Jack’s request they do so at night was met with some resistance.  
“The seller only meets with clients twice a day. Will that be a problem for you?” Jack asked as they strolled along the grounds. These nightly walks had two benefits: to ensure Jack’s continued recovery from the beating, and to get some use out of the telescope Gabe had set up years earlier. Stargazing was one of Gabe’s interests, but his lack of having someone to share it with limited his want to venture to the hilltop. Jack’s place in his life helped him rediscover his passion.

Gabe lifted his gaze to the stars, appearing contemplative. “If it’s closer to late afternoon, I should be fine.”

The wording concerned Jack. “Is the sunlight so dangerous?”

“It can be,” Gabe said. “Especially when you are newly made. The older a vampire is, the easier we can tolerate the sun. I’ve had to flee lairs before sunset. It hurts, but it’s not deadly.”

Jack nodded. “I will let the seller know in my next letter. The coach is enough to protect you?”

“I have black drapes fastened to the windows. I may be forced to rest during the trip there,” Gabe said. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine once we arrive. I only have to feed a little more the night before we go. It will help build my strength.”

Jack looked to the horizon. The vast array of stars created a stunning vista. “You hunt away from town?”

“To do otherwise would endanger me. I know you would prefer I take my strength from you,” Gabe murmured, and Jack glanced at him, astonished anew at how transparent he was when it came to this. “The amount of blood I need would leave you too weak, or worse.” Pain surfaced in Gabe’s eyes as he spoke. “I’d rather suffer the sun than see you hurt.”

Jack grasped Gabe’s hand. “If that is what you have to do, so be it. I don’t want you to suffer, either.” His words summoned a heavy feeling of sorrow he promptly tucked away. 

Gabe smiled affectionately, kissed him, then turned toward the hilltop, his hand still in Jack’s.

They spent the next hour or so observing the stars, Gabe’s soft voice comforting Jack as he spoke of the constellations and myths associated with them. The outing concluded with Gabe making love to Jack under those stars. When they climaxed together, Jack was almost certain their voices reached heaven.

Jack woke at noon the next day. He paused to nuzzle and kiss Gabe’s cool cheek. Though Gabe’s body was disturbingly still, the faintest twitch of his lips indicated he knew Jack was there. 

Jack trailed his fingers along Gabe’s cheek and jaw, the curve of lips. “Until tonight,” he whispered, just as Gabe did every time Jack fell asleep in his arms.

Jack emerged from the room, yawning as he locked the door and pocketed the key. A knock sounded on the front door, startling him. His heart dropped to his stomach. Fear turning his blood icy, Jack crept toward the window. Who could that be? No one in town knew he was here. The beating taught him to take different routes. But when he pulled the drape back just so and beheld a horse-drawn carriage affixed with the logo for a courier company, he relaxed. He’d forgotten he ordered a courier yesterday morning.

After retrieving the letter to the seller, Jack opened the door and greeted the courier. “Express if you please. This must reach Los Angeles before week’s end.”

The courier accepted the letter and payment. He went to tip his hat when curiosity entered his gaze. 

“You all right, sir? Looks like a bad cut.” He gestured to Jack’s neck.

Jack resisted the urge to cover the mark Gabe gave him. Instead, he offered a few more coins. Gabe had gladly given Jack access to his wealth to be used however he wished. A little incentive to speed the letter along, as well as a distraction from questions Jack was not going to answer.

“See that my letter reaches its destination,” he said.

The distraction worked. Eyes gleaming at this unexpected boon, the courier took the coins with an eager hand. “Yes, sir!” With that, he hurried down the steps. 

Jack watched him alight the carriage and ride off. He had to remember the cravat.

After washing up and changing his clothes, Jack rode into town. He visited his house first, now strange to his eyes after having essentially lived with Gabe these past few weeks. Jack looked to the daguerreotypes of his parents on the wall, along with his mother’s cross. For all her care and compassion for him, Jack knew she and his father would have balked at his living out of wedlock. Gabe’s vampire nature would have frightened them. Jack wished he could tell them how happy he was. 

Jack took the time to collect the rest of his clothes, as well as the few personal items he’d taken from his home in Indiana, including his parents’ pictures. With the planned visit and eventual move to the home in Los Angeles, Jack did not expect to return. He stood in the doorway, recalling how the house purchase left him nearly destitute, and his reliance on his neighbors’ generosity in exchange for medical assistance. Perhaps some other doctor would live here. Jack hoped so. He closed and locked the door, left the key above the door frame. 

Visiting his garden, however, proved harder. Jack had cultivated so many plants here, both floral and medicinal. Jack gathered some fresh flowers for the sitting room, carefully tucked them into his bag. As he mounted up and rode off, the house seemed to whisper its farewell.

Jack guided his horse to the eastern road, leaving the town and his place in it behind. He looked ahead to the horizon, to the future. To happiness.

***

A few days later, Jack and Gabe traveled to Los Angeles to meet the seller. Though Gabe’s movements were a bit sluggish, he still presented the image of an ordinary human being. The deed collected and money exchanged, they began the lengthy process of transferring items from one home to the new. They were settled within three weeks.

Jack faced the window in the bedroom, his gaze drawn to the scenery below. His heart soared. Home. At last.

Gabe pressed to his back, arms slipping around Jack’s waist. “Something on your mind, Sunshine?” he asked softly.

Jack laid his hands over Gabe’s arms at his waist. His voice was soft, dreamy. “I can’t believe it happened. My finding you, our being here, together. It’s everything I could have hoped for.”

Gabe pressed kisses to the back of Jack’s neck, sending shivers of delight down his spine. “I would give you the world if you asked it of me.”

Jack tilted his head to the side, giving a soft sigh as Gabe immediately nuzzled his throat. “You’ve already given me the world, Gabe. It’s you.”

The arms around Jack tightened. “I love you, Jack Morrison. Always.”

The warm words put tears in Jack’s eyes. Turning to face his beloved, Jack slid his hands up Gabe’s chest. “I love you too, Gabriel Reyes,” he whispered, and kissed him, kissed him with a slow, burning passion that eventually drove them to the bed. They held one another, touching, nuzzling, and kissing, Jack lazily moving his hips against Gabe’s. The excitement had already stiffened Gabe’s cock. Jack loved the way it felt pressed to his.

But then Gabe drew back from their kiss to gaze into Jack’s eyes. He licked his lips. Jack’s urge to lean forward and touch his tongue to Gabe’s was checked by the questioning look Gabe gave him. His eyes were softened by need and love.

“There can never be another for me, Jack,” Gabe murmured. He paused again, as if he needed a moment to gather his thoughts. “Will you make love to me?”

The request sank deep into Jack’s heart. Though they had enjoyed a mutually beneficial relationship, this was the first time Gabe offered himself to Jack. The level of trust and love humbled Jack, made him equally grateful and honored Gabe wanted to share himself in so intimate a way. 

Jack cupped Gabe’s face between his hands. “I want nothing more,” he replied, and kissed Gabe’s lips. Gabe instantly went pliant, reaching for Jack to hold him close as he arched his body against Jack’s.

Jack took his time. He pulled Gabe’s clothes off one by one, kissing the newly exposed skin to the tune of Gabe’s wonderful moans. Jack’s heart swelled with love and want at the magnificent sight of Gabe laid out before him, his expression open and vulnerable. The sounds Gabe made when Jack licked at his hole for the first time…by God, it nearly made Jack climax untouched. 

He pressed on, licking around and into Gabe, breathing hard as Gabe’s fingers gripped his hair. The breathy moans turned to whimpers when Jack used his fingers. The memory of Gabe’s care of him had Jack reassure his love with kisses and caresses. But Gabe didn’t seem troubled by discomfort or pain. He thrust himself onto Jack’s probing fingers slowly, wrenching more beautiful sounds of pleasure from his throat and making Jack very aware of his aching cock.

“Now, _mi amor_ ,” Gabe breathed, body trembling. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Jack didn’t need to be told twice. Already overcome by desire, Jack wet his cock with his own saliva, then positioned himself between Gabe’s legs. Gabe lay on his back, one leg thrown over Jack’s shoulder, the other circling his waist. He gazed up at Jack with heavy lidded eyes. He wet his lips and whispered Jack’s name.

Jack kept his eyes locked with Gabe as he pressed the head of his cock to Gabe’s hole. Unlike the first time Gabe entered Jack, Gabe’s body offered almost no resistance. Jack eased inside, breath catching at the incredible heat and tightness. By the time he sank to the hilt, Jack was trembling. Gabe’s hands roamed up and down Jack’s arms, fingers grasping, his expression pleading. Jack leaned forward to capture Gabe’s lips in a slow, breathless kiss. Sitting up once again, he started with slow, steady thrusts. Gabe’s body pulsed around Jack’s cock, stimulating him so wonderfully.

“Oh, Gabe,” he moaned, hips canting forward as his cock slid in and out of Gabe’s body.  
“Jack.” Gabe’s answer was a breathy sigh. His grip on Jack tightened as he wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist. “…feels so good…”

They fell into an easy rhythm, Jack’s moans echoed by Gabe’s. At one point, Gabe pulled Jack to him, their chests and lips pressing together. Jack adjusted his angle, slipping deeper into Gabe. Gabe made the most glorious sound yet. 

On and on it went, Jack’s hips gradually pumping faster, Gabe’s grip on him loosening, then tightening. He writhed so beautifully under Jack. It was nothing compared to watching Gabe’s pleasure play out on his face. And when he found his release, his body arched, pure delight and desire shining in those eyes of his. Seeing and hearing Gabe’s ecstasy was more than enough to send Jack speeding headlong toward his own, but it was the feel of Gabe’s body clenching around him that did it. He thrust into Gabe a final time, hips stuttering as he released deep into Gabe. Gabe’s low purrs of satisfaction echoed in Jack’s ears while he rode the waves of his pleasure.

When the intensity passed, Jack gazed down at his beloved. Gabe lay back with his eyes closed, his face smoothed by serenity. Opening his eyes, he smiled lovingly at Jack, whose heart turned over at the sight of it. They kissed several times before Jack withdrew and sought the washcloth kept by the basin on the bedside table. Soft words of love and devotion were exchanged as Jack tended to Gabe. It capped off the incredible intimacy of the moment. 

As Jack drew Gabe into his arms and settled in, he whispered his thanks that this wonderful, magnificent man had let him into his home and his heart. There truly could be no other for Jack, either.

***

Time passed. Jack’s decision not to open a practice did not distress him. He rather enjoyed offering consultations and home visits. If anyone thought a doctor keeping almost exclusively to night hours strange, no one said anything. Most were only too happy to have one at all. Especially since many of Jack’s clientele consisted of natives and immigrants from Mexico. Gabe was also present for these visits, acting as translator. Once, Jack overheard him laughing with a family during an animated discussion. Though almost a hundred years separated Gabe from the last time he was in Mexico, Jack felt being around his own people contented him.

Because many were also poor, Jack never charged for his services. He was inundated with handmade gifts and foodstuffs for their pantry. Jack had witnessed Gabe gift families with purses filled with gold coin. It made Jack smile to see Gabe’s generosity. When he complimented him on it after one visit, Gabe’s gaze went distant.

“I survived on my people’s charity before I found my way,” he said softly. He then turned a warm smile to Jack. “Seeing you accept no payment reminded me of it. You have a giving spirit, Jack.”

Jack smiled at the compliment. “My mother used to always tell me being kind to another human being was one of our greatest duties. I want to keep her spirit alive.”

“You are, _mi amor_. People will never forget your kindness.” Gabe embraced Jack from behind, kissed along the shell of Jack’s ear. “And neither will I,” he whispered.

Jack closed his eyes as he luxuriated in being in Gabe’s arms. “I will always be thankful for the man who let me seek shelter in his home that rainy night.”

Gabe said nothing, though his tightening his arms around Jack said everything.

And so life continued for them, sharing in one another, free, happy, and very much in love. There were lazy nights in bed, visits to the city to take in its entertainment, stolen kisses and touches in public. But the secret Jack carried lurked beneath the surface. Jack’s worst coughing fits happened during the day. He burned any blood-stained clothes or rags, for he knew how keen Gabe’s senses were when it came to his blood. Sometimes Jack cut himself shaving but forgot about it until he lay in Gabe’s arms. His beloved licked at the wounds and said, “I’ve thought of tasting you all day.”

No. Jack could not burden Gabe with this truth. Every day, Jack resisted what he knew he had to share. But then they witnessed a little girl’s death, and the mother had been inconsolable. It took several glasses of brandy and comforting words both from her own family and Gabe before she surrendered her child to the waiting priest.

The scene left both vulnerable to memories of instances their own loved ones perished. They sought comfort in each other’s arms that night. Jack, distraught over Gabe’s grief renewed, asked again to be turned. But Gabe only sighed heavily and gathered Jack closer.

“Now isn’t the time, _mi amor_. I just want to hold you.”

Jack, broken-hearted knowing Gabe would not have many chances to embrace him in the future, said no more. It was the first night they did not make love.

***

As the first year of their anniversary approached, Jack dedicated his time during the day preparing a special plot in the garden for Gabe. Something he could admire at night. As it happened, the region featured dozens of night-blooming flowers. Jack kept the area blocked off, much to Gabe’s delighted curiosity. Every time he tried to inspect it, Jack was quick to delay him, usually with kisses. 

After one such distraction tactic had them tangled in each other’s arms amid the sunflowers, Gabe smiled fondly at Jack. “You must be hiding something special in there. It’s not like you to keep secrets.”

Jack ignored the guilt clawing at his heart. “You only have to wait a little longer before you see it, Gabe. I promise.”

Gabe smiled again, stroked Jack’s cheek. “I look forward to it,” he said, and the low, sensual tone heated Jack’s blood. Their kisses turned passionate, and before long Gabe was sheathed inside Jack once more. Jack sang out Gabe’s name to the stars.

It rained the dawn of their anniversary, something Jack responded to with an amused smile before he set out to prepare for Gabe’s awakening. Rushing about town in the rain had one serious drawback, however. Jack’s coughing fits were so numerous and uncontrollable, he had difficulty breathing. He spat up more blood than before. His skin felt hot despite the chill damp of his clothes. Jack fought through it, determined to let nothing ruin this very special day. 

A quick rest in the afternoon rejuvenated him. The rain had stopped as well. Jack inspected the covered section, found the flowers intact. He looked at the sky, his excitement growing as the violet of twilight appeared on the horizon. Soon.

Darkness fell. After changing into his new white and blue suit, Jack waited for Gabe in the garden. When he saw him emerge from the cloud of smoke wearing a beautifully tailored black suit with red accents, Jack drew in a sharp breath. Gabe was, simply put, stunning.

Gabe’s expression was rapt as he approached Jack. “ _Dios mio_ ,” he murmured, fingers sliding down Jack’s arms. “You look so beautiful tonight.”

Jack closed the distance between them. “You have never looked more magnificent,” he replied, admiring the cut and fit of Gabe’s suit. He kissed Gabe softly, drew back to smile at the flash of disappointment in Gabe’s eyes as he tried to chase Jack’s lips without success. Jack took Gabe’s hand. “Let me show you your gift.”

Affection softened Gabe’s gaze. “Lead the way.”

The plot was situated in the part of the garden receiving the most moonlight. As they passed into the section Jack kept hidden for weeks, Gabe gave the softest gasp, released Jack’s hand to walk among the flowering cacti and bushes alive with pale blooms. Jack hung back, smiling as he watched Gabe move among the greenery, his expression of absolute awe. Seeing him like this, surrounded by plants blooming in the light of the moon, Jack could not have imagined a more perfect setting.

Gabe sent Jack a look of pure wonder. “You planted these for me?”

Jack went to Gabe’s side. His hand found his lover’s. “I wanted to give you the most beautiful flowers in the garden. You deserve the best of what I can give, Gabe. For all you’ve done for me, for loving me.”

Moved by Jack’s words, Gabe placed Jack’s hand over his chest. “Jack,” Gabe said, his eyes glistening from tears. “You truly are the sunshine in my world of night. I love you so much.”

Tears filled Jack’s eyes. “I love you, Gabe. Happy anniversary,” he whispered just before their lips met. 

They lingered in the garden for a time, admiring the flowers in comfortable silence, their arms about each other’s waist. 

Gabe pressed a kiss into Jack’s hair. “I have a gift for you too, my love,” he murmured. Turning, Gabe smiled as he held up an envelope. “Do you remember that little boy you helped two weeks ago?”

Jack nodded. The boy had been touch and go for a few days before his fever broke. “His family returned to Mexico after that, didn’t they?”

“Yes.” Gabe’s smile broadened as he opened the envelope and withdrew the folded letter. A small photograph was included, which he handed to Jack. Jack studied the image, curious. It was a lovely house with high walls and a lot of space.

“‘As thanks for saving our son, we’re sending the deed to my parents’ house,’” Gabe read aloud, and Jack gasped. “‘You have given us our child. Please allow us the honor of giving you a home in our country.’”

Rendered speechless by the generous gift, Jack again looked at the photograph. He couldn’t summon the words to describe how moved he felt.

Gabe, demonstrating his unique ability to understand Jack’s thoughts, leaned in to kiss Jack’s brow with gentle lips. “I have long wanted to purchase a home for us in Mexico. I want to share my country with you so much. I know you will be happy there.”

Jack smiled through sudden tears. “Oh, Gabe,” he said, voice breaking a little. “Thank you. And I thank that family for this gift. We should go down there to-” Jack paused to cough. The sobs caught in his throat made catching his breath difficult.

Gabe’s expression immediately shifted to concern. “Jack? Is something wrong?”

Jack wanted to say no, that it was just a tickle. But he couldn’t stop. Over and over he coughed, swaying on his feet, hearing the fear in Gabe’s voice as he held onto him. As the fit passed, Jack found himself on his knees, dirt staining the white of his new suit. Blood staining the palm of his equally white hand. The ashen color of Gabe’s skin as he stared, horrified, at that same hand.

Jack’s face crumpled. “I’m so sorry, Gabe,” he croaked before he collapsed. The darkness dragging him down felt absolute.

***

When Jack opened his eyes next, he found himself in bed, the covers tucked tight around his body. His head felt heavy, his throat raw. Jack looked around, desperate to find Gabe. The room was empty. For a moment, Jack feared the worst: Gabe had gone, too torn up over Jack’s deceit. He cried silent tears at this terrible imagining.

A gentle hand stoked his cheek. “Ssh, _mi amor_. I’m here.”

“Gabe.” Jack rasped his name. Turning his head on the pillow, Jack sobbed his relief to see his beloved lying beside him. This changed cold dread when the warm smile on Gabe’s lips faded, and pain entered his gaze.

“How long have you been sick?”

The question hung between them. Guilt and regret cut into Jack’s heart. He had to look away, unable to face the anguish in Gabe’s eyes. “The symptoms started after those men attacked me,” he answered in a small voice. “But I may have been sick for months. Years, even. Like my mother.”

Gabe let out a small groan of pain. “You’ve let me feed on you, all this time…Jack, it could have- I could have…”

Jack closed his eyes on tears. “You loved it so much, and I love being able to give you what you need. I couldn’t tell you no.” His words were whisper-soft, heavy with anguish.

Gabe rose to an elbow, and Jack opened his eyes to meet Gabe’s gaze. “Never think you can’t tell me no. Your well-being is more important to me than anything else.” Anguish put shadows in his eyes. “You must tell me if you’re ever weak and uncomfortable, or if you’re ill. Please.”

“You’re right. I’m so sorry, Gabe.” Jack was crying now, hating himself for hurting Gabe like this. “It was selfish of me to hide this. You’ve been so open with me from the start, I- forgive me…” Jack broke off to cough. A wretched sound that had Gabe moan Jack’s name in a heartbroken way. 

Gabe presented Jack with a glass of water. Held it to his lips while Jack took small sips. When he sank back against the pillows with a heavy sigh, Gabe set the glass aside. Locked eyes with Jack as he trailed his fingers down Jack’s tear-stained cheek.

“There is nothing to forgive,” he said softly. He paused for a moment. “Do you know how long you have before…?” 

Jack laid his hand over Gabe’s. He didn’t think he deserved Gabe’s forgiveness, but he was so grateful for it. “No,” he said honestly. “It takes time for…for the end.” Jack’s heart shattered at the tears now spilling from Gabe’s eyes. He damned his body for betraying him like this, especially on their first anniversary.

Gabe took Jack’s hand, kissed his knuckles. “Then I hope it is a long way off,” he said somberly. “I will not drink from you again.”

Jack nodded. He knew it was the best course of action. It didn’t lessen the sorrow over how much he’d miss such intimate moments. He consoled himself it was more important to live long enough to enjoy everything else.

Gabe leaned over to kiss Jack’s brow. “You should try to rest. I’ll be right here if you need me.”

As he spoke, weariness pervaded Jack’s body. His eyes slid closed, he exhaled, and slipped into a deep slumber.

Jack’s fever raged for two days. He woke drenched in his own sweat, frightened by terrible dreams and the fear of the unknown. Gabe was there every time, tireless in his care and concern for Jack. By dawn of the fourth day, Jack rose with both his strength and resolve restored. His mother’s health fluctuated as well, yet she remained optimistic. Her example filled Jack’s heart with some much-needed positivity, especially at recalling how devastated Gabe was that first night. 

Turning to Gabe, who lay beside him as he’d done all throughout, Jack spent a few moments nuzzling Gabe’s cool cheek, whispering how much he loved him. Again, that slight twitch of lips that proved Gabe heard him. Jack kissed Gabe’s lips and lay his head on his love’s chest, relieved.

The reality of Jack’s illness forced him to stop practicing medicine. He could not in good conscience expose someone to this. His patients, while saddened at his having to refer their cases to another doctor in Los Angeles, understood. More gifts came Jack’s way. Each new arrival gave him bittersweet feelings. But this was what had to be done.

Jack also refused to let his illness dictate his day to day. His garden thrived. He designed the plots for the garden at their new home in Mexico. At night, Gabe and Jack kept things simple. When Jack was too weary to go into town, they enjoyed quiet hours by the fire. The time devoted to lovemaking had transitioned to lying in bed holding one another close. Jack would drift off while Gabe sang to him and stroked his hair. These moments became everything. 

Tonight found them seated on a hilltop overlooking the ocean, Gabe’s arms around Jack and his lips pressed to Jack’s ear. Jack relaxed against his chest, contented. But those few times he coughed had Gabe tighten his arms around him. 

“I want to see our home in Mexico,” Jack said, breaking the silence that passed after his latest coughing fit. 

Gabe sighed against the back of Jack’s hair. “It will be a long journey. Are you sure you’re feeling up to it?”

“Yes,” Jack said, though he coughed again. “I can rest most of the way. The laudanum helps.”

Gabe paused in nuzzling the side of Jack’s throat, a habit he had never relinquished despite not having tasted Jack’s blood for months. “You still have trouble sleeping?”

“Only after a bad coughing fit. I hurt too much to sleep sometimes. It’s normal, Gabe,” Jack said at hearing Gabe’s low sound of distress. “I can manage. I have to.”

“I know.” Gabe’s voice rumbled against Jack’s neck. “And you’ve been doing so well lately. I only wish I could ease your pain.”

Jack gazed at the dark sea. The subject of Gabe turning Jack had come up once again, but now Gabe’s refusal was couched in fear. Jack’s body was simply not strong enough to withstand the physical changes involved in becoming a vampire. So Jack chose to focus only on their time together.

“You do help me, Gabe. In a lot of ways,” Jack said, turning in Gabe’s arms to rest his head beneath his lover’s chin. “Right now, there’s nowhere I’d rather be. I love you.”

Gabe lifted Jack’s face to his. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a time. “I love you, too, Jack. With everything I have.”

They kissed then, the warmth of Gabe’s lips chasing the chill from Jack’s body. He chilled so easily these days.

Arrangements for their trip went underway, and within a week, the two rode south in a covered carriage. As they set out during the day, Gabe lay across from Jack in a sunk-in seat, hands folded at his chest and face absent of expression. Jack reclined in his own seat, taking comfort in his love’s presence to distract him from the pain associated with riding along bumpy roads. He waited until it was almost unbearable before taking the laudanum. 

A gentle hand on his brow roused him. Bleary-eyed, Jack peered up into Gabe’s handsome face. Behind him, the stars twinkled against a dark sky. The air smelled different. 

“Have we arrived?” he asked wearily.

Gabe nodded. “Hold onto me,” he said, slipping his arms beneath Jack.

Jack did so, though the lengthy carriage ride left him weak. Gabe gently lifted him into his arms, murmuring his apologies as Jack winced. He didn’t see much that first night, for shortly after Gabe started walking, Jack fell unconscious. 

When he awoke in a semi-dark room with Gabe at his side, worry turning his features haggard, a wave of guilt washed over Jack.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to…”

“Hush,” Gabe said softly. “Sleep, _mi amor_. I will handle everything here.”

Gabe was as good as his word. While Jack recovered from the long trip, Gabe made the house a home. A week passed before Jack had enough strength to leave their bedroom. What he saw took his breath away.

Greenery filled the house. Pictures and other items from Gabe’s own collection decorated the room. The scent of fresh herbs and spices lured Jack to the kitchen. He found Gabe there, dressed in a simple shirt and trousers, his sleeves rolled up as he prepared a meal. 

Gabe smiled up at Jack, his eyes bright. “Jack.” Relief echoed in his words. “I was going to bring your meal into the bedroom,” he said, indicating what Jack saw as an impressive spread. Seeing it awakened his hunger, which had been absent of late. 

Jack approached Gabe and hugged him tightly. Gabe nosed into Jack’s hair, gave a small sigh of happiness that both warmed and broke Jack’s heart. “I want to eat out here,” he said, snuggling close. “I want to see our house.”

Gabe chuckled low in his throat. It felt like forever since Jack last heard him laugh. “I’d be happy to give you a tour. Do you like what you’ve seen so far?” he asked, hopeful.

Jack leaned back to look into Gabe’s eyes. “Yes. It feels like a home.”

“Good.” Gabe caressed Jack’s cheek. “I want it to be that for you. Your comfort is so important to me. I…” 

Jack didn’t miss the pain in Gabe’s eyes. He brought Gabe’s face to his and kissed him softly. So far, Gabe had dealt with Jack’s inevitable end well, but there were times his sorrow got the better of him. Jack intended to soothe him for as long as he could.

Jack drifted back, his hands still on Gabe’s face. “Anywhere I’m with you is home, Gabe. No matter what happens, I will always feel this way.”

Emotion shone in Gabe’s eyes. He touched his forehead to Jack’s, his smile soft. “Let me finish your supper. I want to show you the garden first. I’ve already started working off your design.”

Now this came as a pleasant surprise for Jack. Smiling warmly, he bowed his head. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Once Jack had his fill, Gabe took him to the garden. While most of it was comprised of clean but empty plots, knowing Gabe did this for him moved Jack to tears. He wept in his love’s arms, too overcome to speak.

Jack’s condition stabilized a short time later, allowing him to finish what Gabe started in the garden. Jack’s determination to make it even more beautiful than the one back in Los Angeles carried two meanings: to further demonstrate his love, and to leave Gabe something to remember him by. Gabe, sensitive to Jack’s intentions, often lapsed into silence as he watched the garden grow and bloom. The sickness threatening to tear them apart was never far from their minds.

Their stay extended from weeks to months. Months that proved to be the best of Jack’s life. He adored sharing and learning of Gabe’s culture, getting to know the people he’d helped during his stint as a doctor. Jack was also introduced to the thriving vampire community living in the shadows of the human city. They had their own quarter, which featured night entertainment and shops found nowhere else. 

“Stay close to me,” Gabe said the first time they went. “While any human with a vampire is seen as off limits, there are some who don’t honor this rule.” He stroked Jack’s cheek with tender fingers. “You are very beautiful, Jack. You will be a temptation few can resist.”

That night, as Jack strolled alongside Gabe, who had an arm circled about his waist, Jack saw more than a few men and women turn interested looks his way. Jack enjoyed these visits despite the attention. He hadn’t felt this well in weeks, and, as a double benefit, he and Gabe made love for the first time in months. It felt so good to cry out in Gabe’s arms, to have Gabe shudder beneath him again. The next few nights were spent rekindling the physical intensity of their bond. Each dawn Jack found himself pressed to his lover, his body sore and voice hoarse, was worth everything.

Jack and Gabe decided to head back to Los Angeles in advance of their second anniversary. They departed in good spirits, hope restored and so in love. Jack planned to ask Gabe to marry him. 

Fate, of course, had other plans.

After checking into a hotel shortly after crossing the border, Jack complained of weariness. He settled into bed beside Gabe, smiling with contentment as Gabe kissed him and whispered, “Until tonight, _mi amor_.”

But Jack didn’t wake when Gabe did. 

He had fallen into a deep, dreamless slumber. His body felt hot and cold, numb yet alive with feeling. He thought he heard Gabe’s voice drifting in and out of the darkness. Jack tried to follow it, couldn’t maintain enough focus to do so. In the end, it was a coughing fit that released him from the heavy darkness. Disoriented and shivering, Jack reached out, weakly called for Gabe. 

Strong hands gripped Jack’s wandering hand. “I’m here, I’m here.” Hasty kisses were pressed to his knuckles. “Jack, I’m right here.”

“Gabe?” Jack’s voice cracked. It sounded as if he hadn’t used it in years. “Where…?”

“We’re home.”

Jack licked his dry lips. “How long?” 

Gabe rubbed his cheek against Jack’s hand now. Tears moistened his skin. “Four days ago.”

Jack sank back against the pillow with a shuddering sigh. His arm slackened, fingers uncurling around Gabe’s hand. Darkness threatened to take him once again. Panic set in. 

“Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t. I’m staying here.” The effort it took for Gabe to speak broke Jack’s heart. “Hold onto me, Jack. I won’t let you go.”

Reassured by Gabe’s words, Jack smiled faintly. “Never let me go,” he breathed, and his mind went quiet.

And so it went, with Jack slipping in and out of consciousness while Gabe stayed by his side. Jack’s awareness fluctuated each time he woke. Another fever hit him, bringing with it delirium and nightmares. He shivered violently. Gabe held him in his arms, soothed him as best he could. This alone cut through Jack’s terror, helped steady him long enough to slip back into a sleep untroubled by nightmares. 

One night, some weeks after they returned, Jack woke to the sound of rain pelting the windows. His mind felt clearer than it had in days, but he was also very, very afraid. The water basin on the bedside table, with its blood-soaked cloths, distressed him further. Tears burned his eyes as he thought about his beloved Gabe’s despair. He hated knowing Gabe was in so much pain. Jack knew the helplessness of watching a loved one suffer. 

_I want to stay_ , he said to whoever orchestrated his fate. _Please, let me stay with him. I can’t leave him alone. Please…_

The sense of no longer being alone drew Jack’s attention to the doorway. A swirl of black smoke rose from the floor, coalesced into solid form. Gabe carried a vase of sunflowers. Any joy Jack had from seeing his love vanished at the shadows in Gabe’s eyes, the slump of his shoulders, the ashen color of his skin. Gabe hadn’t been feeding. 

Jack called for Gabe, his voice no more than a whisper.

Turning from where he set the vase among the dozens of others, Gabe’s eyes shone with surprise and relief. It seemed he hadn’t expected to find Jack awake. 

Jack struggled to pull one of his hands free from the heavy blanket. Tried not to notice the yellow, waxy color as he reached for Gabe. Gabe was at Jack’s side in an instant, Jack’s hand between his. He pressed his cheek to it, his expression simultaneously overjoyed and saddened.

“How long was I asleep this time?” Jack rasped.

“Almost a week.” Gabe’s voice was also raspy, the musical quality all but gone. “Did you need anything? Water? Food? Talk to me, Jack.”

Food and water held no importance for Jack. He managed to caress Gabe’s face with his other hand. Gabe’s usually kept beard had lost most of its shape. “Lay with me.”

Gabe wasted no time. He climbed into the bed and gathered Jack to him. Jack winced as he pressed his body close. His bedclothes were rank with sweat, his skin ice cold. Jack put the discomfort from his mind, concentrating only on snuggling closer to Gabe. The hated weariness plucked at his awareness, made it difficult to keep his eyes from closing. Jack forced them open. He needed to see Gabe’s face. Watch his lips as he spoke about how he’d been taking care of the garden. But it was what he didn’t say that resonated with Jack more. 

Jack laid a finger on Gabe’s mouth, cutting off a discussion about the roses that seemed to be going nowhere. 

“Do you remember the first time I slept beside you in your lair?”

It took Gabe a moment to respond. “Yes,” he said, smoothing a hand along Jack’s spine. It was more pronounced now. “I felt you beside me the whole time. It was wonderful. It made me feel…” 

“Whole,” Jack finished for him. His eyes fluttered.

Gabe made a soft sound. He kissed the top of Jack’s head. “Just knowing you were there was everything.” Gabe drew in a shuddering breath. “I don’t- I don’t want…” He trailed off, and the anguish in his voice brought tears to Jack’s eyes. “I’m so happy you came to my door that night, Jack. So happy…”

Jack snuggled closer. He didn’t trust himself not to break down by reacting to what Gabe almost said. He sought a subject to keep him in the moment. 

“Sunflowers,” he whispered with a faint smile. The simple gesture seemed more exhausting. “They’re beautiful. Your favorite.”

“Always have been,” Gabe murmured. “You know me so well, _mi amor_.” 

Gabe ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. The typically pleasant sensation seemed gone now. It saddened Jack in ways he couldn’t find the focus to dwell on. His awareness dimmed with every passing second. The darkness was closer now. He thought he heard his mother’s voice.

Fear shook him. _Not yet- I can’t go yet._

But Jack knew it was too late. And he hated it.

Gathering all his strength, Jack huddled closer to Gabe. Pressed a few kisses to his bare chest. “So tired,” he whispered. “Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?”

Gabe turned his head so his lips touched Jack’s brow. “Of course I will,” he said, emotion thickening his voice. “I’d never leave you, my love.”

Jack smiled as Gabe’s words settled the fear in his heart. His eyes drifted closed.

_I will never leave you, either. I’ll be here tomorrow, and every day after. And if I do leave, I’ll find you_

_I’ll find you, Gabe._

***

That night, as the clock struck 4 AM, Jack Morrison died in the arms of his vampire lover. It was November 1869, just two years after a rainstorm brought Jack to Gabriel Reyes’s door. 

Gabriel buried his beloved Jack in a secluded spot not too far from their home in Mexico. He went abroad shortly after, the memories of his life with Jack too much to bear. Losing Jack hollowed out his heart, turned him harsh, bitter, not only at fate, but himself for not being able to save the man he loved above all else. 

One hundred and fifty years passed before Gabriel returned to the house in Los Angeles, now a sprawling, modern metropolis. Little did he know, every morning for the past few months, a man gazed at Gabriel’s house with a yearning he didn’t understand but could not deny. It drove him to break into the house, where he soon came face to face with Gabriel Reyes. 

And somewhere deep inside the man with golden blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, the source of his yearning stirred.

_Gabe. I found you at last._


End file.
